White Out
by V6 Studios
Summary: Trish, in a drunken state, sends Dante to a job that he will not soon forget. It's up to Vergil and Trish to track him down, and discover just what the job was..DxV TxOC later on....R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story that i have been working on in between the others I am writing. I hope you all like it as much as I think you have liked "Survivor" The outpouring of reviews on that one makes me really excited to post another! So please R&R if you like where this is going...it has a really involved plot with lots of twists like my other ones. I'm really liking the interaction between Vergil and Trish...she hates his guts do bad...And I really like my new original character...OK..so on with my new fic...ENJOY!**

* * *

"_He should of been home by now...He's never this late, and when he is, he usually calls first..." _Vergil put his book down, and pulled up his sleeve to check his watch. It read 2:15am.

Letting off a small sigh, Vergil adjusted his reading glasses and set in on his book once more, before pulling a large gray blanket over his legs. He has just gotten comfortable, when the door to Devil May Cry flew open. He turned his head quickly at the noise.

"Thanks for the ride guys! I'll see you tommorow night!" Trish stumbled in the door, dragging a pile of snow in with her, and shutting it loudly after herself. She stared forward for a moment, trying to regain her composure, when she just happened to notice a white haired hunk on the couch next to her.

"DANTE!" Trish ran over and lept into Vergil's unsuspecting lap. She beagn to run her fingers through his hair, causing him to drop his book onto his lap, in a vain attempt to get her the hell off of him.

"Trish..." Vergil was squirming around like a worm trying to free himself, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

"Mmmmmmm Dante...you have the softest hair, and the hottest body..." Trish's breath reaked of alcohol, so Vergil knew instantly that she had been drinking all night.

Vergil began to think. "_Why would she think that I'm_..." Vergil's eye's popped out of his head. "_My hair...I just got out of the shower, so it's down. She thinks I'm Dante_..."

"Trish hold on...you don't under..." Vergil was cut short as Trish planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

He broke it quickly, pushing her off of him. "Dammit woman! Get off of me this instant!"

Trish thought for a minute, before putting her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god...Vergil?"

Vergil in one swift and graceful movement, pushed his hair out of his face, and back into it's righful place. "As my brother would say..._Duh_...And besides, when was the last time you ever saw Dante reading a book?"

"Oh jesus...I'm so sorry Verge...I thought you..."

Vergil cut her off. "And about that...what in the hell would possess you to do that to my brother?"

Trish slumped into the sofa. "I don't know...I guess it was the snow or something..." She turned around to face out the window, watching as soft white flakes drifted into large awaiting piles.

Vergil cocked an eye up. "The snow?"

Trish smiled. "Yeah. I guess that I've always had a sort of romance with it. You know...playing in it as a kid and stuff..." She turned to look at the man that she tried to hate on an everyday basis. "But you wouldn't know anything about playing or fun, would you Mr. Snotty Pants..."

Vergil gave her a look as if he was truely offended. "What? Do you think that I don't know how to have fun?"

"Well duh..." She looked him up and down. "Look at you...your hair is still wet, so you must of just gotten out of the shower, and you already have a dress shirt and leather pants on...haven't you ever heard of being comfortable?"

"There's nothing wrong with having class woman, and I am comfortable..." Vergil picked his book up out of his lap, and began to read once more.

Trish huffed. "Class? Is that what you are calling it these days? I've always called it being a complete prude..."

Vergil sat, ignoring her completely, his head burried in his novel.

"Fine...if you are going to give me the cold shoulder, I'm going up to bed." Trish stood, and started towards the stairs.

"Trish..."

She turned around to see Vergil had put his book down, and was looking at her with a look of concern. "What? Did you forget to add something intellectually derogatory to your last comment?"

Vergil shot her a small smile. "No..." He took his glasses off, and turned to look out of the frosty front window. "Do you know where Dante is? He should of been home hours ago..."

Trish scratched the back of her head, trying to balance herself on the railing of the old staircase. "Ummmmm...I remember that I got a call earlier, and told him to take the job...it was weird though..."

"Weird?" Vergil was staring her down.

"Yeah kinda...it seemed like a hell of alot of money for such a small job..."

Vergil's expression grew concerned. "What? What is alot of money? And what was the job? And where?"

Trish shook her head. "God dammit Vergil! I'm friggin tipsy ok? Give me a break!"

Vergil darted off the couch and slammed her into the wall behind her, sending his icy blue eyes into hers like daggers. "Where did you send my little brother?"

Trish was getting scared for her safety. "I don't remember ok? Jesus Vergil...let me go you big..."

Vergil released her, and grabbed Dante's long black trench coat off of the hanger on the wall. He then began to look for his boots, but could not find them, finally settling for a pair of Dante's large black and silver buckled ones.

"Where are you going Vergil?"

Vergil pulled one of his brother's black knit caps on, and grabbed his sword off of the wall where it was neatly mounted. "I'm going to find my brother...not that you should be concerned...you obviously weren't earlier..."

Trish put a hand on her hip. "Heh! I love Dante like a brother too ok? I was drunk..."

Vergil attached Yamato to his side, and opened the front door. "Don't talk to me about Dante being anything to you right now...I go out of town on business for two weeks and I can't even trust you to screen his jobs properly..."

The depth of the situation was starting to kick in, and Trish moved to the dark twins side. "God...I'm sorry Verge...I want to come and help you..."

Vergil laughed. "Help? Me? You couldn't possibly be of any assistance to me..."

"Maybe I'll remember where he went..." Trish looked up at Vergil as if she was begging. "Please let me help..."

Vergil rolled his eyes, grunting. "Fine...but if you get in my way, and happen to get sliced into two neat halves, it's not my problem..."

Trish nodded. "Ok...so lets go..."

The two stepped out into the knee high snow drifts, Vergil's black coat blowing in the wind. They were both silent, as they looked at the snowy obstacles in front of them.

"So where do we start Verge?"

The dark twin said nothing, walking slowly through the drifts ahead of him. Dante's boots had enormous treads on them, and were very heavy, which was annoying Vergil. "_How the hell does he jump around in these things?..."_

Trish started after him, stepping into the large indentations that he was leaving in his wake.

As the snow began to fall harder, Trish was having a hard time making her way through it. She looked ahead to the man in front of her, and she fell further and further back from him.

Vergil stopped, realizing that he could no longer hear her soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see a blanket of white, and the vauge outlines of several burried cars in the street. "Trish?" He starined his eyes, looking for any movement that might be her. "_Damn woman...I told her not to come_..." He started to trudge backwards, looking for her.

He stopped, when he saw her laying on the ground, almost completely covered in snow. "Trish? Wake up..."

She let out a slight moan, but didn't move. "Just let me die here Vergil...I'm too tired to walk anymore...and my head hurts..."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Oh yes...I'm just going to let you die right here...in the street..._damn drunk woman_." He knelt down next to her, and picked her up in his arms, before starting to walk ahead once more.

At first, Trish was completely appauled at the fact that she had to be this close to the man she dispised, but after a moment realized that he had actually done something nice for her, and she was taken a back. She nuzzled into his warm chest, inhaling the scent of his black leather jacket. It reaminded her of Dante, and what she could never have, but almost did. Things had been progressing well between them after Mallet island. Dante had finally gotten over his brother's death, and was openeing up to her more and more each day. She remembered thier long talks on the roof of Devil May Cry, watching the sunsets, and sharing intimate stories. She thought that she had finally found the perfect partner, and that's when her life fell apart.

She and Dante had just finished a casual dinner one night, as rain fell in torrents outside.

**--Flashback--**

"That was a great dinner Trish..." Dante picked up his beer bottle and took a large swig.

Trish smiled at him lovingly. "Thanks handsome..." She moved in close to him, and took the bottle from his hand, setting it back down on the table.

"Whoa babe...you don't take a man's beer away, and just expect him..." He was cut short as Trish placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Dante quickly stood up. "Look toots...things are good between us right? Lets not mess it up with kinky, romantic crap ok?" He picked up his plate and went into the kitchen.

Trish sat on the floor, a look of confusion painting her face. She stood as headed into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Dante. He was standing at the sink, his red medallion in his hand, gripping it tightly. His head was hung low, white hair masking his face.

She walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vergil?"

He turned around startled, as if she had snapped him out of some kind of trance. "Huh? Oh...ummm...yeah...I mean no...I mean..."

She placed a loving hand on his face. "It's ok to miss him Dante...he was your twin after all..."

Dante let out a large sigh. "We were more than that Trish...he was my world...half of me died with him that day..."

At that moment Trish knew that she would never have Dante in the way that she wanted him, and for that she began to hate Vergil with all that her heart could muster.

**--End Flashback--**

Trish awoke to a feeling of warmth and comfort, remembering a time that Dante had held her close, making her feel protected. Inhaling deeply, it was almost as if she could smell him, as a small smile graced her chapped lips. She opened her eyes, only to see the icy glare of Vergil looking down at her.

He released her from his arms, setting her down in the snow next to him. "It's about time you woke up. I am not a taxi, if you hadn't noticed..."

Trish stood before him pouting. "Jerk..."

Vergil laughed. "Just the jerk who has been carrying you for the last half and hour through the snow..."

Trish inwardly felt a tinge of guilt, though she would never in a million years admit it to Vergil. "Whatever...can we just keep moving? I'm freezing here..."

Vergil turned to walk away. "As you wish..." He stopped suddenly to face her. "Don't you remember anything about where he might of been headed?"

Trish crossed her arms. "Can't you just use your twin ESP or something?"

"It dosen't work that way, and you know it..." Vergil started his silent, purposeful march ahead of her once more.

"Whatever Vergil..._I'm gonna make you pay for what you took from me_..."

**--Meanwhile--**

Dante grumbled to himself as he trudged through the deep snow ahead of him, making his way to a large mansion at the top of a snowy hill. "God this fucking sucks...this is the last damn time I ever take a job while there is a blizzard warning posted." He stopped to brush the snow out of his white hair, with his large gloved hand. Some of the flakes fell onto his face, making his eyelashes twinkle in the bright moonlight overhead. He pulled a soggy piece of paper out of his trenchcoat's posket and unfolded it. The writing was smeared from moisture, but it was enough to make out.

He looked at the address, and then at the plaque next to him, on a large stone entryway. "This seems to be the place..." He crumbled up the paper, and casually discarded it into a nearby snow bank. "Seems kinda quiet though..."

He started walking towards the large building, when a shrill scream made him turn and draw Ebony and Ivory like lightning. He remained quiet, crouching down into the deep snow. All he could hear was his breath and eratic heartbeat, as he cocked the hammer's of his guns back. "_Who's out there_?"

He stayed there for a few more minutes, his hot breath fogging up the cold air in front of him, before slowly starting to stand up. Dante looked around, but saw nothing, as the blizzard began to mask everything surrounding him. "That was weird..." He put his guns back into thier holsters, and started up to the large doors ahead of him.

He wrapped one arm around himself, in a vain attempt to keep warmer, as he extended his other hand to the doorbell. A large ring could be heard echoing through the mansion's large ceilings. Dante looked up. "That's the creepiest damn doorbell that I've ever heard..." He smiled. "I gotta tell Vergil when he gets back, that I want one just like it for Devil May Cry..."

His thoughts were interrupted, as the door began to creak open slowly. He looked inside, but couldn't see anyone. "What the?..."

"Good evening sir...are you expected?"

Dante jumped back, wondering where the voice came from, and drawing his eyes downwards to a short man, presumably in his sixties. He made a face like he had just seen a side show act at a carnival. "Ummmm...yes?"

"Name sir..." The little man was dressed in a black tuxedo, and was holding a candlestick in his hands, illuminating his wrinkled face.

"Name's Dante...I was told to..."

The man opened the door, extending an arm forwards. "Ahhhh yes...sir Dante...we have been expecting you for some time now..."

Dante stepped into the dark large room, shaking snow off of him casually as he went. "Gee, sorry. If ya haden't noticed, theres a little snow outside...I would of been here sooner, but I was just enjoying walking through it so much..."

The little man eyed Dante's red and black leather outfit up and down. "Interesting attire sir...may I take your coat?"

Dante held both sides of his red trechcoat out at his sides. "What?" He looked at his clothing. "It's all the rage in Germany ya know..." He let the flaps back down.

"Charming..." The man extended his hand to take Dante's coat.

Dante reached into his pocket. "What you want a tip or something?" He searched through all of his pockets, pulling out a wadded up one dollar bill, and handing it to the man. "Sorry, but this is all I have on me at the moment..." Dante smiled at the man.

The man put it back into Dante's lower coat pocket with the tips of his fingers. "You may keep that..." He looked up at Dante. "From the looks of it, you could use it much more than I..." He waked past Dante, snapping his fingers above his head. "Let's not keep master waiting..."

Dante cocked one eye up, smirking. "I take it that means I'm supposed to follow you then..." He rolled his eyes and began to follow the man through a dark hallway.

Dante noticed that everything seemed to be black in the large house. "Did the power go out on you or something?"

The little man stopped, and turned to look up at the larger man behind him, the candle he was holding illuminating his face. "How very asstute of you..."

Dante huffed. "God you sound like my older brother...no one talks like that anymore...this is the new millenium ya know..."

The man turned around and began walking once more. "And so I suppose that means that everyone should talk like a drunken surfer like you then sir?"

Dante thought for a moment. "Yeah, that would be cool I suppose..." He could of sworn that he heard the butler sigh, and it made him smile

* * *

**Please as always, R&R for me...especially the first chapter, so I can tell if you guys like this or not... :) Take Care! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks to mistressofterror, Wyatt, and SaiyAsianMaki for reviewing this for me! Im gonna post up to what I have already, so please R&R if you like this and I will continue. I am going to update Survivor sometime tonight I think, so don't worry Saiy! (and I love you too) :)****

* * *

**

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil and Trish continued to make thier way through the night's snow covered streets. Vergil was having a much better go of it, as he was bigger and stronger than his female counterpart.

"Verrrrrgggggiiiillllllllll...can't we take a break? I'm tired, and my feet and legs are frozen..." Trish stopped dead in her tracks, shaking her head to let the collecting snow fall from her blonde hair.

Vergil stopped, breathing deeply as if to contain himself. She had been complaing to him for the past hour, and his temper was strained to say the least. "We keep moving until either we find Dante, or you remember where you sent him..."

Trish closed her eyes. "Well, I won't be able to do either if I'm a human popsicle..."

"I hate women..." Vergil looked in all directions. "Fine...we rest for a short time, but then we are going to get moving again." He looked up into a nearby streetlight. "This snow isn't getiing any lighter you know..."

Trish nodded. "It's about time...Dante would never let me freeze like this..."

Vergil gave her a look that could kill. "Then perhaps my little brother is too easy on you." Vergil walked under a nearby shop's large awning, sheilding himself from the snow.

Trish also moved to stand under it, but as far away from Vergil as she could get. "Ya know, you could take a lesson in chivalry from Dante sometime...you have the personality of a pet rock...and the coldness of one too..."

Vergil smiled. "If you find a lady in distress Trish, I will be more than happy to save her, but until you locate one, keep your mouth shut about those things which you are unfamiliar with..."

"What the hell does that even mean you jackass?" Trish turned to face him. "Ya know what Vergil? I wish you had just stayed away, and let us all think that you were dead..." She turned away from him, using her hands to rub her arms. She knew inwardly that the last comment she had made was extremely inapporpriate, as she slowly moved her eyes to look up at the dark prince next to her.

Vergil stood silently, staring into the blowing snow, his blue eyes glistening in the streetlight. "Perhaps I should of then..." He started to walk away, when his keen hearing caused him to turn. "Trish...MOVE!"

Trish gave a look as if to say "_What_?" Just then she heard the awning above her creak, and move suddenly, dumping a pile of snow at her feet. She had no time to react as the entire thing came crashing down on top of her.

She opened her eyes to complete blackness. She felt a large weight on her back, and tried to struggle to free herself. She took a deep breath. "Wonderful. This is just fucking great...I'm burried in a pile of white death, and the only person who could possibly help me, is probabally blocks away by now...So this where I'm going to die. They won't even find me for days...I'd better die with a decent expression on my face, not one of those pain racked ones..."

She stopped suddenly, as she heard a small chuckle, and the warmth of someone's breath on her neck. "I'm going to have to go with the latter expression Trish...at least then you will surely make the front page of the paper..."

Trish tried to turn to see who was talking, but her current situation would not allow it. "Vergil?" She realized that the weight on her back was not as heavy as it should of been, had it been a pile of snow, and not as cold either. She moved her hands to the sides of her body, only to feel two strong arms on either side of her.

"I didn't see anyone else on the streets, so it must be...right?" His breath was slow, and warm against her skin, causing her to think once more of the younger twin whom she loved so much. Snapping back to reality, she lashed out at the man above her. "Oh this is just great Vergil...now we are both burried...who is gonna dig us out?"

Vergil laughed. Trish began to see a beautiful blue light radiate from his body, illuminating the snow around her into a surreal ice cavern. All of a sudden, she heard a large roar, and felt all the weight on her back, lifted off. She rolled over, to see the sky, and breathed a sigh of relief. Vergil had used his devil trigger, and was standing over her, using his large wings to hold the snow back off of her. He extended a large clawed hand forward. "After you then..."

Trish got up slowly, brushing the snow off of her, and climbing out of her icy tomb. Vergil followed behind her, letting the snow fall behind him as he went. When all was clear, he crossed his arms before him, transforming back into his human self.

He turned away from her, and began walking up the street once more. Trish said nothing, as she watched his stoic figure walking away from her. "_Why did he do that_?

**--Meanwhile--**

As Dante was being lead through the dark corridors of the large mansion, he studied the paintings hanging on the walls to either side of him. They were of people whom he assumed were some kind of royalty, and rolled his eyes. "Ya know...these people look like they never had one night of wild sex in thier lives..."

The butler shook his head at the young twin's remark, and kept walking, trying to ignore him as best he could.

Dante stopped in front of a picture of a stoic old man in a general's uniform. "Look at this guy! I bet he was better at sex than anyone, all he needed was a partner to do it with..." Dante smiled madly down at the small man, who had turned to look up at him.

"Charming...as usual..." The man turned. "Come...we have no time for these little delays..."

Dante put his hands up, laughing. "Fine...fine...just don't bite me in the ankle's or anything..."

He heard the man mumble something under his breath, as they continued to walk, and it made beam with pride. "So what's your name anyways?"

"My name is Makishuma...but if you would prefer ankle biter, either will do..."

Dante laughed out loud. "Good one...but I think if I kept calling you that someone might get the worng idea about us..." Dante nudged the man in the shoulder.

"My god...you're incouragable..."

"Yeah...Vergil says that same thing to me all the time..." Dante put one hand behind his head. "So who's castle is this, and why am I here?"

"You will find out soon enough...I know nothing of the details..."

Dante continued walking until they reached two large double doors at the end of a blackened hallway. He studied them, noticing the large dragons that had been carved in detail to each door panel. "Neat..."

Makishuma opened one of the doors slowly. "Master...he is here..."

"Excellent...send him in..." A loud voice comanded.

Dante pushed past him. "Time for the big boys to go to work..." He leaned down and winked at the butler, giving him a small wave. "See ya later then..."

He swore he heard the man growl, and retracted his hand quickly, and the doors were shut behind him.

Dante looked all around him, into a large room, with massive ceilings. A roaring fire was going in a fireplace to his right, bathing the enitre room in a soft orange hue.

"Welcome Dante..."

Dante began to walk forwards until he reached a large black desk, adorned with more dragons. "Someone has a dragon fetish in this place...ya know that?"

He heard laughter, and watched as the chair in front of him turned to face him, holding a file before him. "That would be me...I do appologize if they disturb you in the least..."

Dante was speechless. The man in front of him, was quite possibly the most handsome man he had ever seen. The man was tall and appeared to be of Japanese decent. Long black hair fell into two neat strands on either side of his tanned face, the rest pulled back into a ponytail. Small glasses were propped neatly on the tip of his nose, and his black silk kimono was undone at the top, showing off his toned muscles.

"I said I appologize if..."

Dante cut him off, now realizing that he was staring. "No...no they are fine...great...I love dragons..."

The man laughed, taking the glasses off of his face, and setting them on the desk in front of him, and scratching the small goatee on his chin. He then placed the file next to him. "I have been doing alot of research on you as of late, Dante Sparda...very impressive, I must say..."

Dante sat down in a large red velvet chair across from the man. "Yeah...I am" Dante ran a hand through his hair. "So what's the job? I don't have all night to chit chat..."

The man laughed, walking around his desk, until he was right in front of Dante. "Right to business...I like that in a business partner..."

"Business parter? I don't like people that assume my allegiance before they have it jackass..." Dante kicked his legs up onto the man's desk crossing them, and folding his hands into eachother neatly.

"And smart too...this proves to be quite interesting I have to say..." The dark haired man studied the young man in front of him.

"Get to the point dude..." Dante started blankly up at the man before him.

"Very well then. My name is Yoichi Sukegawa, and I have a job for you that proves to pay very handsomely..."

Dante smirked. "Well, if it pays half as handsomely as I am, then I should make a killing on this right?"

Yoichi laughed. "Yes Dante...a killing indeed..."

Dante gave him a look confusion, as the man stared into his blue eyes.

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil kept walking, unwavering from his task, but still thinking of the harsh words Trish had spoken to him. "_What if she is right? Should I of stayed gone? Maybe Dante would be happier...with a wife...and...a family. Something I can never give him...Am I just being selfish when I..."_

"Vergil? Are you listening to me?" Trish grabbed his arm, causing him to jump.

"Huh? Ummm yes...what was that?" He looked down to her.

She couldn't help but notice the softness in his glossy eyes, and toned her voice down. "I said...there is a bridge up ahead...can we just take like an hour nap there or something? I'm really tired..."

Vergil sighed, realizing that he too was tired from his long flight earlier that night, and his decision to wait up for his brother to get home, in order to suprise him. "Fine...we rest for an hour..."

"Yes!" Trish took of through the snow like a human plow, as Vergil watched her run. "_I though that you were tired_..."

The two made thier way up under the overpass of the bridge, and sat down. Trish pushed snow away from her staked out spot, and curled into a little ball in it, trying to warm herself.

Vergil on the other hand, used his knowledge of martial arts, to enter into a silent meditation, using his mind to warm his icy body.

"I wish you had Dante's devil trigger right now, ya know that Vergil? At least his gives off a radiant warmth, where as yours gives off a chill colder than that black heart of yours..."

Vergil laughed, his eyes still closed, and legs crossed. "That would be assuming that I have one...right?"

Trish opened her mouth trying to from a witty retort, but none came. "Yeah...your right for once...amazing..."

Vergil smiled to himself, as he opened his eyes watching as Trish tried to get comfortable and warm in her snowy spot.

Trish laid on her side, watching Vergil watch her. "_That asshole...at least if Dante was here right now he'd let me_..."

She was cut short, as she saw the dark twin open up the side of his long black coat to her. "If you are cold, maybe I can help..."

Trish rolled over to her other side. "I don't want anything from you Vergil..." She heard him chuckle.

"Very well then...don't say I didn't offer..." Vergil went back into his meditation.

The wind began to pick up, sending a sharp chill up Trish's spine, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. She turned back over to face Vergil. "_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_..."

She pushed her soaked body up into a sitting position, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She glanced over at Vergil who she percieved as being in a deep sleep sitting against the back of the overpass. Trish couldn't help but notice how alike they actaully were. Their white hair, thier jawlines, thier beautiful lips... "_God what am i thinking_? _Vergil is not attractive in the least...but Dante on the other hand..." _Trish sat, staring onto the road below.

"The offer still stands you know..." Trish looked over to see Vergil holding his jacket open for he once more, his eyes still closed.

"Fine...but I want to go on the record as saying that I don't know which is worse...cuddling up to you, or dying a slow chilled death..."

Vergil laughed. "Well, if I am half as cold as you say I am, then cuddling with me might just get you both..."

Trish scooted her way over to Vergil, moving into the fold of his large coat. She closed her eyes at the feeling of warmth it gave off. "How is it that you are so warm anyways?"

"When Dante and I studied the marital arts, we were taught to use our minds to control physical situations that our bodies might enounter. Things such as extreme pain, and harsh temperatures. I can channel my energy to create heat within myself, and therefore I am no longer cold."

"Handy..." Trish was now inside the coat, but was doing her best to avoid physical contact what so ever.

"You should sleep now. I will take watch..." Vergil continued to stare forward, avoiding eye contact with the woman next to him.

Trish awoke sometime later, to a feeling of comfort, and softness. Without openeing her eyes, she could feel soft hair touching her forehead, and a light breath on her face.

"Dante..." She nuzzled into the strong arms that were now surrounding her body. Opening her eyes, she realized that she couldn't of been farther off. Vergil had his head resting on top of her own, his soft white hair tickling her forehead as the wind blew through it. He was breathing deeply, making her realize that he was in an unmoveable sleep. "_Great...I'm stuck here_..." Trish laid her head back on Vergil's hard chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Amazing...he _DOES_ have one..."

As much as she hated to admit it, she was comfortable in his arms, and she did feel safe, even though it was not the man that she loved. Vergil would have to do, until she could figure out how to get Dante back from him.

* * *

**Ok so theres 2...if you like this...seriously...take the 30 seconds to tell me, so I know wether or not to continue this... :) Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post chapter 3 so here you go!

* * *

****  
**

**--Meanwhile--**

Dante watched as Yoichi walked gracefully over to a large wooden bar in the corner of the dimply lit room. The man reached up into one of the glass cabinets surrounding it, and pulled out a dark bottle. "Red...is that ok with you then?" He held the bottle out towards Dante.

Dante got up and casually walked over to the bar. "I don't drink wine...its too yuppy for me..." He looked up and down the bar at the various liquors that were neatly positioned on several shelves. "I'll take a good vodka though, if you have it..."

Yoichi nodded. "Ahh...very nice demon slayer..." He grabbed a bottle of dark liquid off of the top shelf, and unscrewed the top. He got a highball glass out of one of his cabinets, and put some ice into it, before he began to fill the glass up. "We might as well use this ice up...with the power outage it will melt shortly..." Yoichi took a small sniff of the dark bottle. "You know...I would not open this bottle for just anyone...it's called Blavod. It's the world's only known black vodka. It is very rare, and rumored to be incredibly smooth." He filled the glass to the top, and set it on a small napkin in front of Dante.

Dante gave it a sniff. "Smells good..." He took a sip, and as he did, he closed his eyes, letting the tempting flavours dance on his tounge. Yoichi smiled, as he watched Dante enjoy his drink, and began to uncork his bottle of wine. "So what do you think Dante?"

Dante had downed half of the glass, when Yoichi's words brought him back. He opened his eyes, and set the glass down on the bar. "That was my first drink in almost four months...Vergil said I had a drinking problem, so he asked me to stop for a while."

Yoichi studied the white haired man in front of him, pouring a blood red liquid into a silver goblet. "And did you?"

Dante thought for a moment. "I guess so...I almost shot an eighty year old woman one night after leaving the bar. I thought she was a demon or something..."

Yoichi laughed loudly. "I bet that was a site to see..."

Dante smiled. "What? She looked dead...like she was two hundred years old. You should of seen her, running down the street after me though, purse in hand..." He took another sip of his drink. "I would hate to think what she would of done to me, had she caught me..." Dante stuck his tounge out, and acted like he was hanging himself.

Yoichi continued laughing. "Good thing she didn't then... right?"

Dante sat himself on one of the may bar stools next to him. "Yeah...luckily Verge pulled up on his bike as I was running away from her, and I jumped on the back. He really saved my ass..." Dante became serious all of a sudden. "It seems like ever since he came back to me, all he has had time to do is bail me out of crappy situations he didn't even create. Sometimes I wish he was free of me, so that he could be with someone normal."

"And what is normal Dante?" Yoichi took a sip of his wine.

Dante finished his drink, and pushed the glass towards Yoichi. "I wouldn't know I suppose...thats something I have never had the luxury of..."

Yoichi motioned to Dante for a refill, recieving a nod, and refilling his glass. Dante took a large sip. "That shit is really good..."

Yoichi set the bottle in front of Dante. "It should be at one hundred dollars a glass..."

Dante almost spit the drink out of his mouth, but at that price decided that swallowing might be a good idea. "Holy shit! I've never drank anything this expensive before..."

Yoichi looked at him seductively. "And how does it feel Dante? Because if you do this little job for me, you will be able to drink a bottle of that everynight for the rest of your life..."

Dante looked down at his stomach. "Well, I can't speak for my liver, but my mind says I'd be stupid not to take the job..."

"Excellent..." Yoichi moved out from behind the bar. "Grab your bottle, and follow me..."

Dante stood with his glass in one hand, and the expensive vodka in the other, following Yoichi to the leather couches near the fireplace. He set the bottle on a nearby table, and started to kick his large boots up onto the coffee table, before stopping himself, and looking the man sitting across from him.

"Go ahead..." Yoichi motioned for him to put his feet up. "I have always hated that ugly table anyways...and it didn't stop you from doing that same thing to my desk..."

Dante put his feet up. "Yeah but that's what a desk is for..."

Yoichi laughed. "Yes...I suppose it is..." He looked at Dante quizically. "But then why did you stop at the coffee table?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Vergil gets upset when I do it at home. He says it makes me look undignified or some bullshit like that..." He set his glass down, and began to remove his red trench coat, revealing his two twin guns, strapped neatly to his sides.

"I don't take you as the dignified scholar to be honest..." Yoichi poured some more wine in his glass. "More like the rebellious biker type..." He looked Dante up and down. "I actually find it quite attractive..."

Dante tossed his coat into the middle of the room's floor. "At least someone does..." He took another gulp of the black liquid in his glass. "I mean shit...you just met me, and you already seem to know me better than he does..." Dante sat up and poured more vodka into his glass. "I mean take the current sitaution for instance...he's been gone for like two weeks off in Japan somewhere, doing some high paying job, but he never once asked me how I felt about it..."

Yoichi cocked his head to the side. "And how _did_ you feel about it?"

Dante slammed the rest of his drink, now feeling very tipsy. "I was pissed. I mean what the fuck? I'm just as strong and fast as he is...he acts like I'm a damn baby or something...I could of gone and helped him..."

"I'm sure he was doing what he thought was right for you at the time..." Yoichi sat studying his new partner.

"Whatever..." Dante finished his glass. "Now what's this job you have for me?"

Yoichi glanced outside. "The sun will be up soon. We will have plenty of time to discuss this in the evening...you must be exhausted from the walk here, not to mention all of the drinks.

Dante thought his comments strange for a moment, but brushed them off. "Yeah...I guess I am kinda sleepy..."

Yoichi stood, clapping his hands together. "Excellent...then you will be my guest..." He walked to the large double doors of the room, extending a hand to Dante. "Follow me then."

Dante stood up slowly, now realizing that he was more intoxicated than he had thought he was. He walked over to where he had tossed his jacket and grabbed it, before following Yoichi out of the room.

The tall blonde man led Dante down a dark gothic hallway, before stopping in front two double doors. "This will be your room, as long as you are my guest..." He swung one of the doors open with a majestic grace, and extended his other for Dante to enter.

Dante looked around the room, which was completely done in a red decor. "Humph...nice choice of colors I have to say..."

Yoishi smiled. "Ah yes...red is the color of passion, and above all, death."

Dante raised his eyebrows. "What a wonderful thought..." He discarded his jacket onto the back of a golden chair, and peeked into an ajoining room. "Wow...nice bathroom...you could fit like six people into that bathtub..." He peeked back out at Yoishi, who was looking towards the bedroom's only window.

"I must leave you now." Yoishi turned to leave. "Please Dante, make yourself at home. If you require anything at all, feel free to let Makishuma know. He will take care of your every need."

Dante scratched the back of his head. "Ummm...thanks?"

Yoishi bowed to him, and closed the doors on his way out.

Dante felt a large gurgle in his belly, as he tried to think of the last time he had eaten. "Man...I could probabally have anything in the world to eat in this place...and I have a big stomach." He picked up the phone in his room, and was startled as Makishuma instantly picked it up with no ring at all.

"Yes sir...what can I do for you?"

Dante thought for a minute. "What kind of pizza do you guys have in this joint?" After ordering enough pizza to feed an army, he yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him.

Dante walked over to the large canopy bed, and flopped down onto it. He closed his eyes. "_Vergil...I wonder where you are right now_?"

**--Meanwhile--**

"_Dante..." _ Vergil shifted in his sleep, causing Trish to end up on the ground, with Vergil on her side. She decided that she had enough of her current position, and crawled out from under the heavy man.

She let his head hit the ground hard, causing him to wake up immediately, drawing his sword as he did. "What the hell?" Vergil looked up at Trish, and seeing it was only her, rescheathed his sword. "Dammit Trish...you could of at least woken me before you got up." He rubbed the side of his head. "I really would not expect anything less of you anyways..." He stood, realizing that the sun was up. "Great, we overslept...we only have a few hours of daylight left..."

Trish stood looking at the snow, as the reds and oranges from the sun lit it up like a fine sherbert. "What now oh great one?"

Vergil joined her. "We keep moving...thats what..." He purposely smiled widely at her, knowing that it made her angry.

The two walked up the deserted streets, not going in any true direction. Trish stopped in front of a small market, looking at the food inside. "Ugh...I'm so hungry right now..."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "God you sound like Dante right now...I swear sometimes, I think that man has two stomachs..."

Trish reached into the purse slash backpack that she had on her back, and pulled out a hairpin. She walked over to the door, and started to pick the lock, when a giant crash made her jump and turn towards Vergil.

"Speaking of something Dante would do..." She looked as Vergil entered the building through where the large picture window had been, stepping over shards of glass on his way.

"I will pretend you did not just say that woman..."

Trish followed him inside, trying her best to not get cut on the sharp glass pieces that were still embedded in the window sill.

"Take only what you need." Vergil waited by the window for her.

Trish pushed past him. "I'm gonna take what I need to get full thankyou..." She walked over to several racks, looking at all fo the different foods.

Vergil sighed. "For god's sake woman...this is not a weekly shopping trip...pick something and let's go..." He crossed his arms.

"Don't you ever lighten up Vergil?" Trish grabbed a few candy bars, and a bag of chips.

"Not when it comes to the whereabouts of my brother. I have already experienced the bitter taste of loosing everything that I held dear to me once, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it happen ever again." Vergil stared coldly into her eyes. "So, did you happen to think of anything regarding his location while you were cuddling with me?' He winked at her, knowing it would set her off.

"CUDDLING WITH YOU?" Trish's face turned bright red.

Vergil smirked at her. "Yes...you seemed like you were having a great time...and I don't blame you really...I don't think that I would be able to resist me either."

"RESIST YOU? You must be joking! Arrogance must be a Sparda trait..." Trish walked right up to his face, and pointing into it. "I'll have you know mister, that I don't find you the _least_ bit attractive...in fact I find you _quite_ repulsive!"

Vergil laughed. "And you find my _identical _twin brother to be some sort of a sex god?" Vergil removed his hat, and shook his head, letting some of his white hair fall into his face. "If you want him so badly, then why haven't you just jumped him yet?" Vergil's voice was staring to sound enraged, and sarcastic.

That comment set Trish off. "Because he doesn't want me you big asshole! He wants _you_! And since I can't even get a kiss from him, I have given up."

Vergil shook his head hard, letting all of hair fall into his face, and looked down at Trish.

She gasped, thinking that she was looking directly into Dante's eyes. Vergil was after all, wearing all of his clothes.

Before she could think, Vergil grabbed her roughly into his arms, and pressed his lips into hers. Trish's eyes popped out of her head at the contact, as she looked into the blue eyes that could of been Dante's. Vergil pulled her up his level, and parted her lips with his tounge, capturing her mouth in a slow sensual dance.

Trish for a fleeting moment forgot where she was, still staring at the handsome man that was kissing her like no man had ever before. She closed her eyes, and let a small moan escape into the kiss. Just as she was staring to like what was happening, she grunted as she hit the ground hard.

She looked up to see Vergil slick his hair back out of his face, and wipe his mouth. "There. You basically got your kiss from Dante...was it everything that you dreamed it would be?"

Trish looked up at, as if she was truely hurt. "You are the biggest dick on the planet Vergil."

He looked down at himself. "I bet you would like to know _that_ too...wouldn't you?" He smiled at her wickedly, and exited the shop through the broken window, leaving the sound of crunching glass in his wake.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that you bastard..." Trish stood herself up. "When you are dead, Dante will only have me to comfort him, and you will become nothing but a distant memory in his mind." She brushed her clothes off, and followed Vergil out of the shop.

* * *

**On to the next chapter! Please Read and Review this if you liked it... :) It makes me post faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this! Let me know!

* * *

****  
**

Dante laid back on the bed, rubbing his now shirtless stomach. He looked at his bedroom window, not realizing that the sun was starting to set.

"Oh man I'm so full...I must of fallen asleep after I ate..." He looked over to the empty pizza trays on a large metal table. "I think I may of actually eaten too much for once... " He rolled himself off of the bed, and headed for the shower. As he entered it, he heard the sound of his door creaking open and then closing.

"_What the_?" Dante peeked outside the door's frame, only to see a beautiful brunette haired girl who appeared to be hawaiian, going through his coat pockets.

Dante stepped out into the room. "Looking for something sweetheart?"

The girl stopped what she was doing and stared at him like she had seen a ghost.

Dante looked himself over. He was now only wearing a tight pair of boxers. "Damn baby...I know I look good and all, but you are a little young for..."

"Vergil?" The small girl moved closer to him, reaching a hand up to the side of his face. "Is that really you? I thought you to be lost..."

Dante cocked an eye up. "Verge? Wait I think you have me con..."

Before he could answer, the girl jumped up, grabbing ahold of his neck, and began to hug him uncontrollably. Dante just kept his eyes open, not knowing what the hell this girl wanted.

Just then, the double door opened to reveial Yoichi standing in them. The two turned to look at him. "Fayth, what in the hell do you think that you are doing to our guest?"

The girl shot him an evil glare. "Now go...and take care of the little task I asked you to perform earlier..."

Fayth turned up towards Dante. "I will find you later Vergil...and then we will talk...I have much to tell you..." She released him, and walked away.

Dante put a hand up. "But I'm not..." He was too late, as the girl left.

Yoichi closed the doors behind her. "I am sorry for Fayth's rude behavior. She has a hard time controlling herself around desireable men..."

Dante smiled. "So you think I'm desireable then?"

Yoichi laughed. "As far as men go Dante, yes I really do..." He turned to leave. "After your shower, please join me in my office so that we might discuss the job that I have planned for you..."

Dante nodded. "No problem...I'll be there in a few.."

As Dante stepped into the hot shower, he couldn't help but wonder who the girl who had hugged him was. " _Why did she think I was Verge?"_

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil stopped walking down the snow covered sidewalk to look back at Trish, who was seemingly mezmorized by something in one of the nearby store's display cases.

He turned around to join her. "What are you doing now? Unless Dante is in there, we should keep moving..."

Trish ignored him, staring at a display case of beautiful gems and diamonds. "God those are so pretty." She turned to Vergil. "Can't you just do what you did to the other window...I'll only take what I need..."

Vergil turned away. "Which is none of it..."

Trish's face suddenly lit up. "WAIT! Vergil! I remember now!"

Vergil turned suddenly. "What do you remember?"

"The expensive jewels reminded me of it. Dante was going to some mansion somewhere for the job I sent him on."

Vergil looked up, thinking. "A mansion you say? There is only one true manision in the area, and it's not too far from here...It is a good start if nothing else." He started trudging through the thick snow once more.

"Wait up Vergil!" Trish stumbled over the large snow banks ahead of her, trying to keep up.

**--Meanwhile--**

Dante got out of the shower, to find that a red and black kimono had been set out on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up, examining it. "So I take it I'm supposed to wear this damn thing..." He put it on, and began to button it up. "Vergil would cream himself right now if he saw me in this...he's always trying to get me to wear one for him, but I don't see what all the rage is."

After it was buttoned up, he looked at himself in a full legnth mirror. "Damn...I have to say that I make this thing look good..." He ran a hand through his damp hair, pushing it back. "Wow...I could swear I was looking right at you Verge..." His face saddened, as he smoothed it back down. "But you _aren't_ here, and you probabally don't even care where I am. Besides, you don't get back from that damn trip for another two days..."

Dante remembered the huge fight that he and his brother had right before Vergil had left. It was over something so menial, that he couldn't even remember what it was now, and it made him long to be in his twins arms. "_God I miss you Verge...where ever you are_..."

Dante left the room, shutting the doors behind him, and made his way to the office where he knew Yoichi was waiting for him.

As he entered the office, he was bathed in candlelight. Looking around the large room, he could of sworn he saw at least fifty candles burning all through out it. Dante shut the doors behind him, looking for his host. "Yoichi? Are you in here?"

"Dante!" Yoichi stood up from behind the bar. "Join me for a drink..." He crouched back down, as Dante made his way across the room to the bar.

"I was just looking for another bottle of the vodka that you favour..." He stood up holding a dark bottle. "And it just so happens that I have another..."

Dante smiled. "Sounds good." He watched as the man poured him a glass, and he nodded thanks.

"Did you get some sleep today then Dante?" Yoichi started to open his normal bottle of red wine.

Dante sipped his drink. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't remember falling asleep."

Yoichi laughed. "You must of needed it then..." He moved out from behind the bar. "Please join me by the fire Dante..."

Dante cocked an eye up, thinking to himself. "_Is this dude hitting on me or am I just crazy? Oh well if he is, at least he gives me some attention_..."

"Dante?" Yoichi was standing in the middle of the room looking back at him. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah...sorry..." Dante stood and followed Yoichi to the couch in front of the fireplace, sitting down next to him.

Yoichi looked him up and down. "That kimono really suits you Dante...you look much more handsome in it than I _ever_ did...it is yours to keep.."

Dante looked at himself, smirking. "Yeah it does look ok...and thanks." All of a sudden a file was thrown into his lap. "What's this?"

Yoichi smiled. "That..." He put his hand on the file in Dante's lap. "...is your job."

Dante took another sip of his drink before setting it down, and opening the file. He studied the papers for several minutes while Yoichi studied his face.

"So...what do you think Dante?" Yoichi leaned into him slightly.

"I have only heard of this in kid's stories...are you telling me that it actually exists?"

Yoichi grinned at Dante. "That's exactly right. Imagine it..."

Dante's face grew serious. "What in the world would you want with it, even if it was, and I'm not saying it is, obtainable?"

Yoichi stood, walking over to one of the room's now dark windows. "To understand that, you must understand who, and what I am Dante..."

Dante looked confused. "What you are?"

Yoichi smiled. "If you haden't figured it out yet Dante, I am a vampire. One of the last of a dying breed."

Dante grabbed his throat. "Oh, well thats good to know I suppose."

Yoichi laughed outloud. "Don't worry. I won't be biting you anytime soon..."

Dante removed his hand. "Also good to know..." He stood and joined Yoichi at the darkened window. "If you are a vampire, then what in the world do you need with the blood stone?"

Yoichi sighed. "From researching your background, I came to find out that you, yourself, are not a full blooded demon Dante...and I cannot say as I am a full blooded vampire, thanks to my human father and vampire mother."

Dante looked out of the large window. "I've come to live with it, why can't you?"

Yoichi looked out of the window with him. "Because Dante...vampires are _supposed_ to be immortal. Demons are not. Most vampires stop aging in thier late twenties, and continue thier lives in a state of youth and vitality. I unfortuantely do not have that luxury. I am now going on thirty-one, and if I do not complete my transformation soon, I will be doomed to die of old age, like a normal human being."

"What's wrong with that?" Dante crossed his arms.

Yoichi breathed deeply. "Imagine it Dante...being able to live forever, and to see things that we cannot even fathom now..." Yoichi sipped his wine. "I want to live forever, with my partner, and experience everything that the world has to offer with them." Yoichi turned to face Dante. "And I have chosen you, to be that partner."

Dante took a step back. "Whoa...hold on man...I have no intrest in becoming a demon vamire..." He made a face like he was disgusted. "Besides, I've tasted enough blood in my line of work, to tell you that I don't find the taste of it that pleasing..."

Yoichi stepped towards him, looking into his eyes seductively. "I think that after you hear me out, you will find that my plan not only benefits me, but you as well."

Dante was hypnotized momentarily by his eyes, before shaking his head. "I'll take the job Yoichi, but as far as we go, I already have someone."

"Ah yes...your older brother...the man whom you say has no respect for your talents, and does not appreciate you the way that I could..."

Dante thought for a moment of Vergil, whom he loved with all of his heart. "Look Yoichi...like I said, I'll get the stone, but thats all..." Dante walked back over to the table near the fireplace, and grabbed his drink.

Yoichi bowed. "As you wish Dante..."

"So how do I find this thing anyways?" Dante picked up the large file.

Yoichi moved towards the door. "Please follow me to my library. You will find everything that you will need to know there..."

Dante followed Yoichi out into the hallway, and around a corner. Yoichi opened the door for Dante, and he entered. His eyes lit up, facinated by what he saw. The room was filled with thousands of books and maps. Statues of knights, and dragons lined the room, and soft candlelight was flickering overhead from a large chandelier.

"Wow...neat stuff." He walked around touching some of the books. "Vergil would never leave this room if he saw it..."

Yoichi walked up behind Dante, snaking his hands around his back and up onto his chest, whispering into his ear. "Not even to hold _you_ in his arms?"

Dante just stared forward. One part of him wanted to pull away, but the other was glad to feel the touch of anyone against him. Things between he and Vergil had not been the best as of late, and it had Dante feeling lonely, and unwanted.

Yoichi began to kiss the back of Dante's neck, running his toungue over it softly. "I bet you taste like the finest bottle of wine that's left on this planet Dante..."

At that comment, Dante jumped away from him. "Dammit Yoichi! Do you want me to do this job or not?"

Yoichi smiled. "I am sorry Dante...please forgive me..." He walked over to a large wooden table, and began to roll out several old maps, holding the edges down. "These will show you the location of the stone."

Dante walked around the table until he was across from Yoichi and started laughing. "That is a map of the lowest level of the underworld...no one, and I mean NO one goes there..." He put his hands on the table. "I mean even when my brother was the dark prince of the underworld, he never went there...and for good reason..."

Yoichi smiled wickedly at the yound twin. "You are extrememly smart Dante...something your brother does not give you enough credit for..." He walked over to a wooden box, and pulled out a cigar. He gestured for Dante to take one, but he shook his head. Yoichi cut off the tip, and struck a match against the table, puffing on it as smoke drifted up into the high ceiling. He shook the match out and discarded it into a nearby ashtray. "I just love a good cigar every now and then."

Dante coughed slightly. "Yeah...so does Vergil..."

Yoichi grabbed one of the smaller maps and sat himself in a small chair with a table in front on him. "Come Dante...there is something that I think you will find quite interesting..."

Dante walked over, and kneeled next to the table. He watched as Yoichi spread the small map out on it. Dante gasped at what he saw. "No way man...that's not possible...that has to be a misprint...Vergil would of told me about it..."

Yoichi cocked an eye up. "Would he of Dante?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah...I mean Verge and I don't keep secrets from eachother...at least I didn't think that we did." He looked back down at the map. "Maybe he doesn't even know about it..."

Yoichi shook his head. "Oh no Dante...he knows alright...I just recently came to realize it myself...I mean haven't you ever wondered why he started wearing a second pendant around his neck about five months ago, and why he never takes it off, or lets you touch it?"

Dante though back, tears staring to well in his eyes. "He did know...He's known all of this time, and never bothered to tell me? Why?"

"That would be a better question for him, wouldn't you think?" Yoichi took a puff of his cigar, blowing the smoke upwards into the air.

The two sat in silence for a moment. "We need that necklace Dante, in order to obtain the stone. It is the key to the final level of the underworld."

Dante sat back, using his arms to brace his back up. "My father always told Vergil and I about the seven levels of the underworld, telling us never to venture beyond the fourth, should we ever find ourselves there...But now you are telling me that there is an eighth?"

Yoichi nodded. "That is exactly right Dante...there _are_ eight...and your brother is the key to opening it..."

Just then, the doors to the room flew open. A tall, buff man with a black goatee, and covered in tattoos ran in. "We have it Master Yoichi..."

Yoichi stood. "Excellent Verrine..." The man threw Yoichi a necklace, that he caught in his hand. "You see Dante..._all_ things are possible..."

Dante stood in concern, turning to Verrine. "Where did you get that?"

* * *

**This story is getting really involved like my other one..LOL But if you liked it, just let me know and I will write more of it! R&R! (I like to know whats going on in your heads...heheehhe)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! To everyone who has read this and given me the nicest compliments on this story!****  
****I can't believe the outpuring of support for this fic that I have gotten, so I promise not to stop writing it...I think that this one could get as long as DMC Survivor did...LOL When I stared this fic, I didnt really intend it get this involved, but since it has, I will roll with the punches.

* * *

**

**Mistress of Terror - I will keep writing DxV fanfics, as long as you keep reading them! Thanks for reviewing for me, you are not terrible at it! I will slap Trish for you...(calls Trish into the room, and backhands her)  
**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante) - I remember you saving the cats, but if I remember correctly, your pizza got delivered just as the nuns and the pope were burning to death...I think you grabbed a slice and closed the door, if I remember correctly...And if you EVER refer to my fic as Dante the vampire slayer again, I will shove my katana so far down your throat, that you will be crapping up metal shards for days...:)  
**

**SaiyAsianMaki - I'm glad that you have not found a reason to get mad at me yet (holds throat and backs away) I love you! Remember that! Oh and I like your preview...if you write it, you already have one dedicated reader!  
**

**Neko Sandy - Im glad that you like my DxV stuff, and gave it a shot even though its not your bag baby! I always try and write them tastefull, not smutty, so please read on!**

**Ailise - Thanks for taking the time to review for me! Glad you like it!**

**Santuary of Darkness - Sorry for making fun of pet rocks...I hope that they can forgive me! Thanks for catching my little mistake...it was like 3 in the morning when I proofread it...HEHE**

**Spazert - Now that I have your attention, I plan on keeping it and turning you into one of my mindless drones...OMG did I say out loud just now? Ummm I mean no, no drones, ignore me...everything is finnnneeee...**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - Thanks for the compliment! This one I think will have even more turns than Survivor, so keep readin!**

**Seeker - Hi Girl! Im glad that you like this story as much as my others! Awe it makes me wanna cry...wait...im the dark prince...I dont do that...LOL Thanks for the wonderful words of inspiration!**

**Laylah - Vergil - "Yes, of course I'm a gentleman...what did you expect? A rough edged, surfer type such as my..." Dante slugs Vergil in the arm. "Heh! Watch it you mook!" Authoress wrestles pc back...sorry Laylah...damn twins... Thanks for the great reviews, and I hope that what I come with dosen't disappoint! Dante runs a hand through his hair. "I'm in it right? So how could it possibly disappoi..." Vergil wrestles pc away from Dante. "Give that to me you little baby! You dont even know how to use it!" PC crashes to floor, shutting off, and Authoress beats the twins senseless...

* * *

**

**OK, now that I got my laptop back from the two morons, I promised them that they can answer reviews for me in the future if they want...LOL ...Dante pouted, until I agreed to this, and who the hell could resist that face? On to the next chapter...

* * *

**

**  
**

Yoichi let the necklace hang from his index finger, watching it sway back and forth. "Yes, do tell us Verrine...where did you find my little treasure here?"

"We were patrolling the grounds sir, when we came across a man and a woman sneaking around..." Verrine pulled up the sleeve of his black leather coat, to reveal a large bloody gash running up it.

Dante smiled inwardly. "_Only Vergil's sword could of cut him with that much precision_..."

"He was a tough bastard to take down, trying to protect himself and the girl and all, but we finally did...thats when I saw this thing on his neck. I remembered it from a picture you showed us..." Verrine pulled his sleeve back down, hissing in pain.

Dante stood right in Verrine's face, his temper starting to flare. "What do you mean you took him down..."

Verrine laughed. "Lets just say we taught him not to mess with the vampire clan..."

Dante reached back as if to slug the man, but felt his hand restrained. He turned to see Yoichi holding it. "Dante...that will solve nothing...come, I will take you to your brother..."

Dante brought his arm down, still staring Verrine in the eyes. "I'll be seeing you later..."

Dante followed Yoichi down several large hallways, until they came to a living room, all decorated in red and gold. A circle of vampires was crowding around something on the floor, kicking it, and hissing at it.

Dante frantically pushed through them, only to see his brother laying before him, bloodied and beaten. He fell to the floor and grabbed Vergil in his arms. "Verge...say something...come on..."

No response came, as Dante held him close. The vampires around him were licking thier lips, as if they were waiting for thier next warm meal.

"Get the hell away from him!" Dante yelled, as he used his free arm to push two women with large fangs away.

"Everyone out!" Yoichi's voice boomed over the commotion, causing all of the vampires to shy away, and exit the room.

Dante looked up at Yoichi. "Why? You didn't have to hurt him..."

Yoichi smiled. "I did not command this, but I cannot say as it upsets me any. I have a certain disgust for a person who treats a fine aritfact such as yourself, with anything less than delicate care, and adoring respect."

A tear fell from Dante's eye. "He's not like that you jackass! Vergil is _really_ good to me...he protects me...he just dosen't know how to show emotion sometimes..."

Yoichi shook his head. "You are wrong about him Dante...and I will prove it to you..."

Dante sneered at the man. "Prove what to me?"

Yoichi snapped his fingers in the air. "Fayth?" He turned. "I know you are behind the pillar on the right Fayth, so you might as well come out now..."

Dante watched, as the young hawaiian girl he had seen earlier stepped slowy from behind a tall black pillar. "Come closer Fayth...there is someone you will want to see..." Yoichi pointed to Dante and his brother.

Fayth's eyes grew huge, as she studied Dante, and the man on the floor. "There are two of you?" Her voice was sweet, and gentle.

Dante gave her an evil glare. "Just who the hell is this Yoichi?"

Yoichi laughed. "You really don't know anything about this do you Dante?"

"Anything about what?" Dante felt a small movement in his arms, as Vergil stared to come around. Dante held him close. "Verge..."

Vergil opened his eyes slowly, and gave Dante a small smile. "Heh..." He coughed slightly, as a trickle of blood exited the corner of his mouth. "Suprise...I came home early for you..."

Dante couldn't help but give off a little laugh. "Thanks Verge..."

They were intterupted, as they heard someone clearing thier throat. Both turned to look at Yoichi. "I'm so sorry to break up this heart warming reunion, I really am, but back to the business at hand."

Vergil sat himself up painfully, looking into his twin's eyes. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

Dante shook his head. "I'll explain later..."

Yoichi paced around the twins, as they watched him. "Ah, very nice of you to join our little party Vergil..."

Vergil gave him an icy glare of death, continuting to watch the man, sensing something sadistic within him.

"You may not know me yet Vergil, but you will...Even so, I do believe you are very familiar with my little associate here..." He stood next to Fayth.

The girl had tears in her eyes. "Vergil?"

Vergil's eyes grew wide. "Fayth? My god...I'm glad you are alright...I was worried..."

Dante looked at his brother. "You know eachother?"

Yoichi started to laugh. "Are you that naive Dante?"

Dante continued to stare at his brother.

"Don't you ever think about why you wake up on so many nights, all alone in that big bed of yours, wondering where your dear brother is?" Yoichi put his arms around Fayth.

"Don't touch her!" Vergil started to stand, but his injuries got the best of him, and he fell to the floor, hissing in pain.

Dante sat speechless, exchanging glances between his brother, and the young girl.

Yoichi walked over to Vergil, and knelt next to him, grabbing him by his hair, and holding his head to face Dante. "Tell him where you go at night Vergil...tell him that you were with her..."

Tears began to well in Dantes eyes. "It's not true Verge...tell me that he's lying..."

Vergil gave Dante a sympathetic look. "Dante..."

Yoichi slammed Vergil's head into the floor hard, causing him to shut his eyes tight. He then pulled it back up, to face Dante once more. "Tell him Vergil...tell him the truth..."

Vergil closed his eyes, and then reopened them to look into his twin's tear streaked face. "Dante...he is right..."

Dante stood up quickly. "You bastard! You piece of shit! How could you?"

Vergil struggled to get free of Yoichi's grip, but with his injuries, he found that he could not. "Dante...its not what you think..."

Dante knelt down next to his brother. "You sick fuck Vergil...she looks like she's sixteen or something..."

The little girl reached out for Dante. "It's not what you..." She was cut off as Verrine appeared behind her, putting a hand over her mouth as she struggled against him.

Dante had not broken eye contact with his brother. "Dante...please listen to me..."

The young twin stood, delivering a hard kick to his brother's side, before starting to walk away. "Go back to hell Vergil...you should of never come back in the first place..."

Vergil watched his twin disappear around a corner, tears welling in his normally cold eyes. "_Dante..."_

Yoichi let go of Vergil, letting his head hit the ground. "Take this scum, and the girl, and put them in the cell with that other woman..."

As several of Verrine's associates collected Vergil, he turned to Yoichi. "You and I are not through you bastard..."

Yoichi laughed. "How very true Vergil...you and I may not be done...but you and your little brother certainly are..."

Vergil snarled at the man, as he was being drug away. "I love him like no one else ever could you piece of shit..."

Yoichi smiled seductively at the dark twin. "I will make sure to tell him that later, when I am making love to him..."

Vergil roared loudly, as the guards took him from the room. "Keep your claws off him or I swear I'll kill you with my own hands..."

Yoichi smiled to himself. "Now to check on my future mate..."

Dante slammed the door to his room so hard, that several pictures fell off of the surrounding walls. He sent his fist into the back of the door so hard, that it broke the skin, and blood began to ooze through his knuckles. He stood silently, breathing deeply with his hand in the door and his head down. Tears dripped out from beneath his soft white hair, staining the carpet below him. "_Vergil...how could you_?"

Dante pulled his hand from the door, and flipped around quickly, pushing his back into it, as he slowly began to sink to the floor, staring forwards. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and placed his head protectively between them, rocking himself back and forth. "_I can't believe that I loved you...and how stupid was I to think that you loved me back_..."

He put his head up, as he heard a soft knock at the door. "Dante? May I come in?"

Dante choked back his tears. "Go away Yoichi...I'm not in the mood for company..."

"But I brought your favorite drink my love..."

Dante wiped his hot tears away, and began to stand up, slowly turning the doorknob as he did. He opened it to see Yoichi holding a bottle of his vodka. "Please let me help Dante..."

Dante swung the door open, walking away from it. "I think that you've done enough to help tonight...thanks..."

Yoichi walked in, closing the door behind him. He watched as Dante walked over to one of the rooms large dressers, before openeing it, and taking out a pair of black boxers. He faced Yoichi. "Pardon me if I change and shower..."

Yoichi nodded, sitting himself on the rooms large bed, and unscrewed the bottle, sipping on some of the liquid himself.

Dante came out of the bathroom several minutes later, wearing nothing but the boxers. He held a towel over his head, drying his hair. "Look...not to be disrespectful, but like I said before, I'm really not in the mood for company Yoichi..."

Yoichi motioned for Dante to sit next to him. "Please...join me for a drink before you sleep..."

Dante reluctantly sat next the the dark haired man. "I don't know how much sleep I'll be getting tonight..."

Yoichi nodded. "Seeing you in pain makes me distressed Dante...a man of your quailty should never feel such things..." He handed Dante the bottle.

Dante took a swig, cocking his neck to one side, and making a pained face.

Yoichi studied him. "Dante...what is wrong with your neck?" Yoichi took the bottle from him, setting it on the end table next to him.

Dante straightened his neck back out. "I guess I must of slept on it wrong or something..."

Yoichi took the bottle from him, and set it on the bed's end table. "Please lie down...in Japan I studied massage for several years...I can help you to relax.."

Dante looked at him suspeciously. "I don't know Yoichi..."

Yoichi started to leave the room. "Please get comfortable. I will return in a moment with something that will make you feel as good as new." Before Dante could object, Yoichi had left the room.

_"Great...what have I gotten myself into now?_" Dante stretched out on the large bed, still thinking about his brother. "_Damn you Verge...why did you have to go and mess everything up?"_

He heard the door open, and saw Yoichi return with several bottles. He had also changed out of his kimono, and was now wearing black pants that had a large tie at the top. Dante couldn't help but think how attractive he looked. Yoichi had let his hair down, and the black silk was flowing across his shoulders and upper back.

"I think that you will find this quite pleasing, if you give it a chance..."

Dante grumbled. "Fine...what do you want me to do?"

"Just lay on your stomach...and leave the rest to me..." Yoichi picked out one of the smaller bottles, uncorking it.

Dante flopped himself over, with his head hanging over one side of the bed. "Is this ok?"

The dark haired man smiled wickedly. "That is perfect."

Yoichi stradled himself across Dante's tanned back, pouring the contents of the bottle into one of his hands, and then placing it across the young twins back. He began to slowly and methodically run his hands across Dante's back and neck, taking time to feel every curve, and muscle on them.

Dante closed his eyes as he felt all of his stress and pain begin to melt away.

"How does that feel Dante?"

Dante sighed deeply. "I've never had anyone do this for me before...I could really use this after a hard night of work..."

Yoichi laughed. "That can be arranged..." Yoichi began to run his hands deeper into Dante's shoulder blades, causing the young twin to grunt in pain.

Yoichi stopped. "I'm sorry Dante...did I hurt you?"

Dante laughed slightly. "No, not at all...that actually felt really good..." He felt as Yoichi got off of him. "Heh...where are you going?" He was happy when he felt the man's weight on his back once more.

"I just had to get something that I think you will enjoy very much."

Dante jumped, as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "Ow! What...did you sting me with a bee or something?"

Yoichi laughed. "I am a master of sham acupuncture Dante...it is an ancient chinese way to relieve pain. Unlike true acupuncture though, this practice involves sticking small needles into points that are not true acupuncture points. I can feel where the knots in your neck are, and I will place them accordingly." Yoichi picked up another needle, and placed a second between his teeth.

Dante squirmed slightly. "I don't know about.." He closed his eyes, as he felt a second needle inserted into his skin, only this time, it didn't hurt him as badly as the first.

Yoichi slowly, and gracefully began placing all fifteen of the needles he had with him into Dante's neck. "Are you ok Dante?"

Dante let off a small moan. "My god Yoichi...I don't remember the last time I felt this realxed. It's wonderful...thankyou..."

The young twin felt as Yoichi stared to run his fingers up and down his back like small feathers. "That feels incredible..." Dante sighed deeply. He felt as the dark haired man began to run his hands through his soft white hair, stopping at the points on either side of his eyes, and rubbing them with his delicate fingers.

After ten minutes of what Dante percieved as heaven, Yoichi began to remove the needles from Dante's neck. "I am glad that you liked it. It was truely my pleasure..."

Dante sighed as he felt the last needle removed, and Yoichi get off of his back. "I think I'm gonna try and go to sleep now, I'm really..." He was cut short, as he felt Yoichi flip his body over, so that he was looking at the ceiling. The dark haired man then got on top of him once again. "You know Dante...I would hate to ignore your chest muscles as well..." He picked up a different bottle off of the end table, and started to open it. Just as he uncorked it, he dropped it onto Dante's chest, causing oil to cover his chest completely.

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that...we'd better not let it go to waste..."

Dante rolled his eyes. "That was so cheap Yoichi...I know you did that on..." Dante's eyes rolled back into his head, as he felt the man's strong hands move across his chest. "Were you saying something Dante?"

Dante let out a small moan. "Not that I can remember..." The young twin felt like he was flaoting, as the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils, intoxicating him.

He felt as Yoichi ran his hands up and down his sides, in perfect unison with one another, getting lower and lower each time. "Yoichi...I can't..."

Dante felt helpless, as he felt the man began to run his hands up his outter thighs, until he was under his boxers. "Please Yoichi...this isn't right..." Dante arched his head back, biting his lower lip.

Yoichi pushed his hands all the way up into Dante's shorts, touching every inch of him, making Dante moan loudly. Dante could feel himself begining to sweat as he lost more and more control of the situation. As he laid there, he had a flash of the last time he was with Vergil, and how wonderful it had felt. He all of a sudden sat straight up in the bed, pushing Yoichi off of him, and trying to catch his breath. "I can't do this Yoichi..."

The dark haired man backed up quickly. "God Dante...I am so sorry...I don't know what came over me...please accept my appologies..."

Dante smiled. "No, it's not that I don't find you incredibly handsome...it's just..."

Yoichi walked up to Dante, putting his hands around his waist. "I shouldn't of done that. You are in a fragile state right now, and I will not take advantage of that..."

Dante closed his eyes. "Thankyou for understanding..." Dante looked into the man's beautiful dark brown eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, placed a kiss on the man's lips.

Yoichi turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and slipping his tounge into Dante's mouth. The two kissed for several seconds, beofre Yoichi broke it. "I should leave now Dante...the sun is coming up...I cannot be caught in it."

Dante nodded. "I understand now...sleep well..."

Yoichi gathered his things, and bowed to Dante, before exiting the room.

Dante bowed back, and crawled into bed, covering his eyes with a pillow. "_God I hate this sleeping during the day shit...but to treated like that on a daily basis, I could learn to deal with it..."

* * *

_

**I hope that you all liked this chapter...I may post the next 2nite...Please Read and Review for me if you enjoyed this fic! Take Care! (Dante waves bye, and Vergil smacks him on the back of the head) **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG...I never knew that when I started writing this, that this fic would become so popular! So thanks for that! I will be posting more of this soon! I have been busy writing more of Trial of the Damned, Survivor, and some other one shots, so I'm sorry this took a little time to post! **

**There are SO many people to thank for reviewing for me, but if I want to have time to post on my other stories tonight, I dont have time to thank all of you individually like I normally do! It makes me feel bad, but I know you all will understand...

* * *

**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante), mistressofterror, Neko Sandy, Ailise and her DMC crew, SaiyAsianMaki, Santuary of Darkness, Spazert, Dark Seraphim Girl, Seeker, and Laylah...THANKYOU! You guys are my best critics!

* * *

**

**OK, next chapter...Im gonna post another chapter of survivor tonight as well, and a new one shot, called long winters night!

* * *

**

****

Vergil's next recollection was of waking up in the lap of a small girl. "Fayth?

"Vergil...thank god your up..." He felt as she lightly ran a delicate hand over the cut on one of his white eyebrows. "I'm so relieved to know that you are ok Fayth..."

Vergil sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and looking around the small room that they were locked in. He noticed an unconcious Trish lying on the floor across from him.

"Don't worry, she will be fine..." Fayth pulled her legs up to her chest. "I'm so sorry for what happened between you and your brother Vergil...it is all my fault."

Vergil placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please do not blame yourself...it is not your fault at all..."

Fayth sighed deeply. "I am so grateful to of found you once again. After our last meeting, I didn't think that I would ever see you again..."

Vergil sat up next to her. "I made a promise to you that I would help you find out what happened to your parents, and I will not go back on my word..."

Fayth managed a smile. "I know Vergil...it's just..." She stopped looking down at the ground.

Vergil used his hand to gently bring her face up to meet his. "Go on Fayth...you can tell me anything..."

The girl smiled at the large man next to her. "It's just that now that my parents are dead, you are like the only family that I have left..."

As Trish laid on the floor with her back to the two, a small tear escaped her eye. "_My god...I never knew that Vergil could be so kind_..."

Vergil wrapped his arm protectively around the girl. "Then I would be honored if I could call you my daughter, since Dante and I won't be having any children..."

Fayth laughed. "Not without a miracle you won't." She leaned into him, hugging him tightly. "Then would you mind greatly if I told my friends that you are my dad?"

Vergil chuckled softly. "I would like nothing better..." He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, making her smile widely. "Now get some sleep. We could both use it, and when we wake up, we will try and find a way out of this room."

He felt the girl nod, and relax against him, making him think of Dante. "_I only hope that it's not to late for us little brother..."_

Trish laid still, breathing softly, as she tried to choke back her tears. "_I was so wrong...Dante was so lucky to have a man like that...I just hope it's not too late_..."

Several hours later, Vergil awoke, first checking to see that Fayth was still next to him, and then to Trish. His eyes studied the small room, but he didn't see her anywhere, until he looked to the room's door, and found it cracked open.

A small smile graced his lips. "That little minx...she always was an excellent lock picker..." He shook Fayth gently. "Fayth, wake up...we need to go now.."

Fayth yawned, and stood up as Vergil did. Vergil peeked out of the door, and brought his head back in. "It is daylight outside. We can use that to our advantage, since all of the vampires will be sleeping..."

"Where are we going?" The girl looked up into the softened eyes of her protector.

"First, I need to find Dante, and get this mess sorted out. Then, if your assumptions are correct, and Yoichi did murder your parents, we will look for some kind of evidence. There has to be some in this place."

Vergil put his hand on his side. "Dammit...they must of taken my sword when they knocked me out..."

"I know where they keep things like that...It should be in a room near the front doors." Fayth smiled at Vergil.

"Ok...but Dante comes first..."

The two began to sneak up and down the many long hallways of the castle, looking into every room, but finding most of them empty.

Vergil turned the knob to the last door on his right, and his face lit up. He could see the back of his twin, a white sheet covering his lower half. He turned to Fayth.  
"Go into the room across from this one, I will be in shortly with Dante..." She nodded and entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Vergil tip toed into Dante's room, closing the door softly behind him. As he did, he saw the indentation of his twin's fist in the back of it, dried blood marks dripping from it. He closed his eyes in pain. "_I am so sorry Dante...I never meant for this to happen_..."

He walked quietly over to the bed, frowning as he could see an empty vodka bottle in Dante's hand. Gently he removed it, and set it on the night stand. He watched for what seemed like hours, as Dante stirred in his sleep, breathing deeply and rythmically. "_How I have missed you_..." His heart ached, as he saw that Dante's eyes looked puffy and red, as if he had been crying for hours. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his brother's face. "_I do love you Dante...more than you could imagine_..."

Vergil raised his hand and softly ran it across Dante's back. Dante arched himself into the touch, a small smile gracing his soft lips. "Yoichi..."

Vergil retracted his hand as quickly as if he had stuck it into a bear trap. Tears began to stream down his face, as he realized that he had lost his partner forever. "_Dante...I hope that he will love you, and value you as much as I always will_..." Vergil's face snapped back to it's former cold self, and he stood up from the bed, wiping his tears away. "Goodbye forever Dante...you will be better off this way..."

He walked to the door, before shooting his brother a final glance, and closing the door behind him.

Dante woke suddenly, turning himself over to face the door. "That was weird..." He yawned, and took several deep breaths. All of a sudden his eyes shot open, at the scent of the sheet next to him caught his attention. "Vergil?" Dante held the white sheet to his nose, inhaling deeply. He looked all around the room, before settling back into sleep. As he did, he grabbed the sheet in a bundle, and held it close to him. "_God I miss you Verge...I can't picture my life without you...tonight, I'm going to find you, and hear you out_..._maybe I'm wrong about this whole mess_...:" He closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Vergil opened the door the room Fayth was hiding in. "Fayth, are you in here?"

He saw her peek out from under the bed. "Yeah..." She crawled out, walking over to the large man. "Where's Dante?"

Vergil closed his eyes. "He's not coming..."

Fayth looked concerned. "What do you mean he's...

"He's not coming all right?" Vergil's temper snapped, catching her completely off guard.

She backed away, slowly as if she was frightened. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Vergil walked to her, kneeling next to her small body. "No...it is I who am sorry...please forgive me..."

Fayth grabbed Vergil's neck in a tight hug, causing his tears to flow once more. "It's ok dad...we've got eachother right?"

Vergil hugged her back tightly. "Yeah kid...we do." Vergil's heart ached, as he knew that very soon, he would leave her to, and return to his rightful throne.

Fayth pulled away, using one of her small hands, to wipe away Vergil's tears. "Don't cry. Everything will work itself out..." She smiled at him, causing him to smile slightly back.

Vergil stood, using his shirt sleeve to dry his face. "We should be going. I peeked into a large library earlier. I think that we should start looking there..."

Fayth nodded. "Yeah...thats where Yoichi keeps all of his important stuff..."

Vergil peeked out of the door, and signaled that the coast was clear, and the two made thier way to the library at the opposite end of the hallway. Opening it, Vergil walked in to see books and maps scattered around the room. "I could spend years in here...Dante would kill me if he heard me say..." He stopped himself, remembering that his twin was now in his past.

Fayth looked up at the man next to her, seeing nothing but an icy coldness now in his eyes. "Vergil? Are you alright?"

He looked down at her, his stone cold expressionless face now returning. "I am fine...lets look around."

Vergil started on one side of the room, and the girl on the other, until Vergil turned to the large table in the middle of the room, a map laying curled up on it. As he unrolled it, his face became dark, and stupified. "He wouldn't send Dante there..."

Fayth joined him at the table, holding a file in her hands. "Send Dante where?"

Vergil continued to stare at the map. "The single worst place in either of our worlds. The reason why Yoichi needed your necklace..."

Fayth looked confused. "My father's necklace?"

Vergil nodded. "I believe that necklace is the reason that your parents were murdered..."

Fayth's eyes started to well up. "Over a stupid necklace?"

Vergil sighed. "It is no ordinary necklace Fayth...it is a key."

"To what?" The girl wiped her eyes.

"Do you remember that after out first few meetings, I asked you to hold onto it, so that I might research what it might be?"

The girl nodded.

"I came to discover something in the process, that I never knew existed. I had heard rumors, but I didn't believe a word of them. Now I know them to be true."

The girl cocked her head to one side. "Rumors? What rumors?"

Vergil hung his head low. "I heard of a place in the depths of the underworld so horrific, that only the most terrible beings were vanquised to it. It is as clsoe to hell as one could possibly set foot in." He looked the girl in the eyes. "And now Yoichi has the key to openeing it."

She gasped. "Oh my god...and he is going to send your brother into that place?"

Vergil nodded. "That is no longer my concern..."

Fayth slammed her fist on the table. "Dammit Vergil! He's your brother! You can't just let him go in and get himself..."

Vergil slammed both of his hands down on the table in front of him, his blue eyes flashing red. "I said it is not my concern anymore...deal with it..." He turned, and started to exit the room.

Fayth ran after him, grabbing his coat. "Vergil...where are you going? You can't just leave me here!"

Vergil turned suddenly, grabbing her wrist in his large hand. "This is where we part. I told you that I would help you find out why Yoichi did what he did...nothing more..." Vergil released her hand, and exited the room, leaving Fayth to drop to her knees and sob uncontrollably. "_Vergil...why_?"

On the other side of the door, Vergil put his hand to it. "_I am so sorry that I had to do that to you Fayth...but I must distance myself from human emotion, if I am to rule the underworld once more...I will never forget you_..." Vergil took his hand off of the door, and disappeared around one of the hallways dark turns.

He was about to leave, when he remembered his sword. He began to inspect several rooms near the frontdoors, finally finding it on an old dusty table, and reattaching it to his side. As he was opening the front doors, he turned back once more. "_Dante...maybe you and I will meet once again after all_..." Vergil closed the doors behind him, and started through the snow on the long walk back to Devil May Cry.

The dark twin reached the doors to Dante's business, just as the sun was starting to set. He walked in, removing Dante's large boots, and coat.

"Home so soon Vergil? He turned to see Trish sitting in Dante's office chair.

Ignoring her, he started upstairs to collect his things. He rolled his eyes, as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs after him. Trish stood in the doorway, watching him pack, her hand on her hip. "Going somewhere?"

He shot her an icy glare. "As a matter of fact...yes." He zipped up his armoured leather top, and gracefully swung his blue coat around his body.

"You wouldn't be going back to that crap whole that you used to call a home would you?"

The dark twin looked into her eyes, making hers soften, as she realized the sharp pain that his held. His face reamained expressionless. "It is none of your concern anymore..." He pushed past her. "Excuse me..."

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he heard the click of a gun behind him. He sighed deeply, putting a hand on his katana. "What are you doing Trish?"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake...thats what."

Vergil turned to face her. He took the guns barrel in his hand, and moved it up, so that it was directly pointing at his heart. "If you are going to shoot me, at least do it into the hollow void that you always said I had."

Trish felt her stomach churn, and guilt rack her mind. "Vergil...I..."

He shoved the barrel in more forcefully. "Do it Trish...because now that I don't have Dante to make me feel more human than I ever thought possible, I really don't care if I live or die. In fact, I already feel as though I am dead inside so what does it matter?..."

"I know the truth about you and Fayth, Vergil...I know that you were helping her...Dante needs to know the..."

Vergil's unemotional demeanor began to crumble before her. "I have no desire to even try and relay the truth to him any longer Trish..."

Trish looked deeply into his now glossy eyes. "Why the hell not? If you would just tell him the truth, then you guys could..."

Vergil pushed her back into the wall behind her, his eyes looking lifeless, and cold. "Because Trish...Dante has made his choice about who he wants to be with, and to your great pleasure, it wasn't me..."

"Isn't you? Then who?"

"Yoichi..." The name dripped off of Vergil's tounge like venom. "He slept with Yoichi..."

Trish shook her head. "No way...I don't believe you...Dante would never..."

Vergil released her. "Well start believeing it. I heard it from his own mouth when I touched him. He moaned out that man's name...not mine..."

Trish put a hand to her mouth, lowering her gun. "Oh my god Vergil...I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

Vergil started walking towards the door once more. "Now you do...congratulations...you got what you have always wanted." He opened the door, looking back at her one last time. "Goodbye Trish...and don't come down to the underworld anytime soon. Things there will be changing..." He closed the door behind him, causing snow to fall from the roof onto the snow drifts below.

Trish sank to the floor. "Dante...how could you of done that?" She stood up quickly, a look of anger on her face. "I sure as hell am going to find out." She grabbed her hat, and jacket, and ran out of the business, heading back to the old mansion. "I am going to make things right, even if it kills me..."

* * *

**Poor Verge Huh? If you liked this chapter, let me know...Ill post more quickly:) Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy in the underworld plotting new ways to dispense of my little brother...Ahem...I mean new ways to make him happy...evil laugh**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this and reviewing it for me! It makes me happy...and not much does! I decided to let Vergil answer these reviews for me while I make some food...I apologize in advance for what he might say...

* * *

**

**Spazert - Man...I'm glad you hate Yoichi as much as I do... I don't know if he's gonna die yet...the authoress won't tell me...but if I have to sleep with her in order to see him dead...I just might:) I'll let ya know..**

**Neko Sandy - Trish is such a bitch isn't she? I can't stand her either...But Thanks for reading!**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - My god! Please don't cry!(Vergil hands you a tissue) Im ok! Trust me...no one lays a hand on my brother and gets away with it...even if I am evil again :)**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Sorry for the one chapter...I will jump all over her for her insolence...  
**

**Santuary of Darkness - I just _might_ do something awful...but you will have to find out later won't you? LOL**

**mistressofterror - Yes...poor me...Im so glad that everyone pities me...it makes me feel good :)**

**Lucifer Hisaki - I hope that Dante gets my ass later on too...HEHE And thank you for hating Yoichi as much as me...**

**Velvet - Hmmm I have sheets made of that...Anyways..thanks for your abject pity...it warms my frozen heart**

**Seeker - I can too back to hell and be the dark prince if I want to! Just try and stop me...Hells gettin alot hotter in here since I got back, and I kinda like it...

* * *

**

**OMG people..I'm so sorry if Vergil offended anyone...he's such a prude...I think I'll let Dante do my reviews next time...I would of tonight, but he's out demon hunting...he told me to tell you all hi though, and if you have any personal questions for him, he will be happy to answer them for you!**

**On with the next chapter...

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Dante awoke with a large smile in his face, the scent of his brother making him feel comfortable, and protected. He hugged the body next to him tightly. "Vergil..."

He awoke as he heard a small laugh. "Yoichi?" Dante jumped up, pulling the sheet over his naked body as he did. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Yoichi smiled. "I am sorry to disturb you Dante...I was not there for long...I have news that I thought you would want to hear..."

Dante did his best to cover himself in the sheet. "What is it that I would want to hear?"

"Your brother left this morning."

Dante looked heartbroken. "What? Why? Where did he go?"

Yoichi stood, walking over to Dante. "I am so sorry Dante...I guess he just couldn't handle what he did to you, and left..."

Dante shook his head. "That doesn't sound like Vergil at all. Even when he does something wrong, he always wants to talk about it with me. He never just lets it go.."

Yoichi snaked his hands around Dante's waist. "I don't know Dante...I had my people look everywhere, and he appears to of left..." He placed a small kiss on Dante's neck, releasing him. "Now...get dressed. I have a wonderful dinner waiting for us, so that we might go over final preparations for your journey before you leave tommorow."

Dante nodded, as he watched Yoichi leave the room. He sat back down on his bed, as he felt a sharp surge of evil and hatred pass through him, causing him to grip his head tightly. His eyes grew into terrified black orbs under a blanket of soft white hair. "_Oh my god Vergil...you didn't...please tell me you didn't go back to that place..."_

**--Meanwhile--**

As Vergil reentered the underworld, he could feel the power within him growing, causing him to smile. "How I have missed that feeling..." He could feel his loving emotions begin to fade, only to be replaced by a feeling of dominance, and hatred.

As he walked through the large passageways to his former tower, demons of all sizes stopped, and bowed before him. Vergil nodded back at them, the air surrounding him demanding respect.

A large winged demon circled above, before landing, and getting on one knee before him. "Its good to have you back my lord..."

For a fleeting second, Vergil thought of his brother, before letting his heart freeze over once more, and smiling wickedly. "It's good to be home Sonnillon..." Vergil motioned for the creature to rise.

"We have left everything as it was before your departure lord Vergil..."

Vergil brushed his hair out of his face, with one elegant swipe of his hand. "I no longer wish to go by that name Sonnillon. You will address me as Nelo Angelo..."

The demon smiled. "As you wish...Nelo Angelo..." It extended it's wings out to it's sides. "Come then master, and I will escort you home..."

Vergil used his devil trigger to transform, and spred his wings, flapping them gracefully, sending him through the air, following Sonnillon. "_Yes...home_..."

**--Meanwhile--**

Dante gripped his head tightly as he felt hatred swelling in his heart. "_Vergil...why would you go back there?" _He all of a sudden felt light headed, and fell to the floor, hitting his head on one of the end tables as he did, causing blood to drip down the side of his face, and into his white hair.

Hearing the thud, Yoichi rushed in, and grabbed Dante in his arms. "Dante...are you ok?"

Dante grunted slightly, sitting up and rubbing his head. He pulled his hand away, examining it only to see blood staining it. "I think I fell of of the bed or something.."

Yoichi released him, and ran into the bathroom to grab a towel. Returning, he held it tightly to Dante's head. "Hold this there, it will stop the bleeding."

Dante laughed. "It's already started to heal Yoichi..." He held his arms out. "Half demon..."

Yoichi laughed, sitting on the ground next to him. "Yes, I do suppose that we both have marvelous gifts that the other is unaware of..."

Dante sat silently against the bed, wiping the blood from the side of his face with the towel.

"Dante, what happened just then? Why did you fall?"

Dante closed his eyes. "I sensed something within Vergil's soul. I fear that he may of deflected back to evil."

Yoichi put a hand on Dante's shoulder. "I knew that he was no good for you Dante..."

Dante removed Yoichi's hand from his shoulder. "Please, don't talk about him that way...he has so much love inside of him. I was just starting to realize just how much of it there was..."

Yoichi stood up. "I am sorry Dante. Please accept my appologies..." He bowed before the young twin, and walked to the door. "Dinner is ready, when you are..." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dante stood up, throwing the towel against the far wall. He walked groggily over to the large table in the room, and picked up his red leather outfit. Dante smiled. "This getup reminds me of the first mission I went on back on Mallet Island...back when Vergil was..." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I have to be wrong...Verge wouldn't go back to that way of life..." He set it back down, grabbing a pair of black pants that reminded him of when he and Vergil studied the martial arts together. Pulling them on, he then put on a black tanktop that was next to it in the drawer. He walked to the door, turning the handle, and headed for what he percieved as what could be his last meal.

As he started to round the hallway, to meet Yoichi, he could of sworn that he heard someone sobbing behind the library's large doors. He turned the handle slowly, and peeked in. His eyes narrowed, as he saw Fayth sitting on the floor, her head between her knees.

As she heard the door turn, and open, she looked up, and into the eyes of Dante. "Dante? Is that you?" Her small voice was choked up, and waek.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Oh great...it's you..."

The girl stood to face him, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

Dante started to close the door to leave, but was suprised to feel a hand grab his wrist. He looked down into the eyes of the girl. "Please Dante...don't go..."

Dante scoffed. "What? Do you want a piece of me too?"

The girl stepped back from him. "Nothing that you believe to be true, is Dante..."

Dante stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh...you mean like sleeping with my damn brother? I mean look at you...you're like what? Sixteen?"

Fayth crossed her arms. "Yes, and that isn't the point." She looked into Dante's eyes. "My god, when Vergil told me that you were hard to talk to he wasn't..."

She was cut off, as the side of a large hand struck the side of her face, causing her to fall to the ground.

Dante stood with his hand extended. "Don't speak of him in front of me ever again...do you understand?"

The girl rubbed her face, and stood up, making Dante look at her in shock. "I will speak of him anytime that I please, because when I needed a friend, he was the only good and decent person that would help me." She looked into Dante's eyes. "All of the others were like you...and my step brother..."

Dante's eyes softened. "What do you mean by that?"

The girl wiped her split lip with the back of her hand. "Violent, and unwilling to listen..." She walked further into the library, and sat down in Yoichi's large chair.

As Dante watched her walk away, he felt a surge of guilt rack his heart. "_I'm not like this...whats going on with me_?"

Dante followed Fayth into the room, taking a seat in a chair opposite her. "You're not a vampire...are you?"

Fayth looked up at him. "No...I am not. My father had an affair while married to my vampire mother. Yoichi was her son from a previous marriage..."

Dante's face suddenly saddened. "If Vergil told you about me, then why did you sleep with him?"

Fayth breached the gap between them, taking the sides of Dante's face in her hands. "Dante...if you had listened before, you would know that nothing like that ever happened between your brother and I..." She raised his head to face her. "He loves you Dante...he could never be with anyone else..."

A tear fell from one of Dante's blue eyes, as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Then why was he sneaking out to meet you all the time?"

The girl released his face, and sat back in her chair. "I believe that fate brought your brother and I together one night..."

_**Flashback**_

A small girl stood alone, in the middle of the night, upon a high bridge, looking at the black water below. Thoughts of suicide and anger clouded her mind, causing her to put one foot up on the railing in front of her.

She was startled, as she saw a blue coat, thrown onto the sidewalk next to her. She looked up to see a handsome white haired man, looking down at her, his eyes a soft blue color.

He smiled at her. "Now see what you've made me go and do? I already took a shower tonight, and you are going to force me to take another..." He began to unfasten his sword from his black leather pants.

The girl looked away. "Go away...I don't need any help..."

Vergil laughed, stepping to look over the edge of the cold metal railing. "Well, from the looks of it, I'd say that you do..."

She looked him up and down, making a disgusted face. "What are you an axe murderer or something?"

Vergil stopped to examine himself. He was covered in blood, from the earlier demon encounter that he had. "I'm a butcher..."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever...if you want to kill me, or rape me, or whatever you want, just do it...my life is over anyways..."

Vergil propped his arms on the railing next to her. "And why at such a young age, do you believe that to be true?"

"Why do you care?"

Vergil laughed. "Because I was young and confused once too...maybe I can help you..."

The girl sighed. "No one can help me...I'm all alone, with no where to go..."

Vergil turned to face her. "What about your family?"

The girl's eyes teared up, threating to spill over at any moment. "They are dead...except for my step brother, and he's nuts..." She looked up at Vergil. "I think he's the one who had my parent's killed to begin with..."

Vergil shook his head. "I guess I don't have the only dysfunctional family in the world _after_ all..."

"So that's why my life is over now..." Before Vergil could grab her, she hopped herself over to the other side of the railing, that was damp from the night's frost.

She looked into his eyes. "After I let go of this, there's nothing that you will be able to do to save me, so you might as well go home..."

Vergil acted like didn't care anymore, picking up his coat and sword. Inwardly he cared much more than he dared to let her know. "Fine...have a wonderful trip down...if the fall does not kill you, the freezing water should do the trick..."

The girls eyes popped out of her head. "Wait!" She took one of her hands off of the railing reaching for him. "You're just going to leave me here?"

Vergil turned to leave. "I have enough horrible images clouding my mind to keep me awake at night..." He turned to face her. "I don't need the death of an innocent young girl staining it as well..."

All of a sudden, the girl felt something in her heart, making her want to live. "Fayth..."

Vergil turned once more. "What?"

She smiled. "My name is Fayth."

Vergil smiled, walking back towards her. He stopped, setting his things down once more beside him, and putting his arms on the railing. "My name is Vergil..."

The two stood silently for a few moments, the wind picking up, and blowing through thier hair.

"What say, I pull you back over here, and we go grab some hot chocolate or something?" He extended his hand for her to take.

She though for a moment, before removing her hand from the railing and reaching for it. Suddenly her foot slipped, and she fell lower, grabbing the last bar of the wet railing that she possibly could. "Vergil! Help me!"

Vergil dropped to the ground, extending his hand downward, as far as it would go. "Fayth!" He swore he felt his finger tips touch her hand, when all of a sudden, it was gone. He heard a terrified scream as he stood up, and looked down to see the girl falling.

Fayth looked up as she fell in what she percieved as slow motion. She saw Vergil reach down for her, screaming at her, but it was too late. She was about to close her eyes, not wanting to see the hard water coming, when a bright blue light burst forth from the bridge. She blinked, not knowing what was going on. She turned in mid air, to see the water closing in fast. "Goodbye world..." She closed her eyes.

Vergil did a dive off of the bridge, pulling his wings to his sides like a bullet. He realized that he didnt have enough time to swoop up with her, finally settling for getting below her to break her fall. "_God,__This is gonna hurt like hell_..." He grabbed her at the last moment, placing her on his chest, as his back hit the water like a concrete wall.

The two entered the icy water with a large splash. Fayth opened her eyes under the water, wondering how it was that she was not dead. She squinted forwards, as she could just make out the image of a man sinking below her. She reached out for his hand, and took it in her own, kicking frantically in an effort to pull him up. Her eyes grew large when she realized that the man she was trying to help was Vergil, who had now taken his human form once more. "_I'm not letting you die because of me_..."

She kicked harder and faster than she ever had in her life, as she pulled his body closer to the surface of the water. As she broke it, she took a huge breath, trying to refill her lungs with precious air, and pulling Vergil up with her. She took his head in her small arm, and began pulling him towards the shore as she went. As she finally reached it, she grabbed his sleeveless armoured top, and pulled him up onto the sandy bank with her. She winced, as she saw that the back of his large arms were purple and black from the imapct of the water. "_You shouldn't of done that you big dummy_..." Tears started to flood her vision.

She laid her small head on top of his chest, trying to make out a heartbeat. She found that she couldnt hear anything, making her panic. Just then, Vergil turned to his side, and began to spit up water from his chest. She laid a hand on his back. "Are you ok? I thought you were a gonner..."

He rolled onto his back. "The question is...are _you_ ok?" He smiled at her, making her smile back. Fayth looked her self over. "I'm fine I think..."

Vergil sat up. "Good." He used his hand to slick his hair back out of his face, extending her an arm to her as he stood. "Shall we then...I'd like to get my things from the top of the bridge first if that is alright with you..."

She put her small arm into his. "That sounds perfect..." She eyed him suspeciously. "_What are you?..."_

As Vergil began to walk, his leg buckled slightly underneath him, causing him to stumble. Fayth put his arm around her neck as he grunted in pain.

"I must of landed on that wrong..." He smiled at her.

She looked at him in concern. "We should get you to a hospital, and get it looked at..."

Vergil stood himself back up. "It's nothing...it will be fine soon..."

Fayth looked up at him wondering what the hell was going on. "Fine...if you say so..."

"Let's go then..." He started walking along next to her, trying his best not to limp in front of her, knowing that his leg was indeed broken in several places that he could feel.

As they reached the top of the bridge, he stood before his things, looking down at the girl next to him. "Would you mind? I think I pulled a muscle in my knee or something..."

She nodded, and bent down, gathering them in her arms. She helped him put his coat on, and reattach his sword to his side. "This is really beautiful..." She ran her hand across Yamato.

Vergil smiled weakly at her. "It was a gift from my father, before I lost him."

"You don't have parents either?"

Vergil shook his head. "No...mine were murdered as well..."

Fayth looked up at him. "I didn't know...I'm sorry..."

He smiled warmly at her. "It's fine. I learned to deal with it along time ago, and you will as well..." All of a sudden Vergil felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What is it?" Fayth turned around, to see twenty or so hellprides closing in on them. "Vergil! What the hell are those things?"

Vergil turned around smirking. "Those..." He pointed to them. "Are what I cut up in my butcher shop." He started to draw his sword, suddenly realizing that he was no match for them in his state. He pulled Fayth to the edge of the bridge's railing once more, looking over the edge. He stared down into her soul. "Do you trust me?"

Fayth looked in to his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I think so..."

With that Vergil transformed into his demon half, and grabbed her in his large arms. He stepped up onto the railing, as she looked down over. "What the hell do you think that you're..."

She had not time to finish, as she felt herself falling once again through the air, but unlike last time, the imapct never came. As she opened her eyes, she looked down, to see the lights of the city twinkling below her. She inhaled deeply, as the breeze blew through her long hair. Looking around her, she saw two enormous wings stretched out to either side of her, gliding in the wind. "Vergil? What are you?"

He looked down at her, smiling. "A demon...what does it look like?"

She managed a small laugh. "I can see that..."

He smirked at her. "Do you want to fly higher?"

She smiled back, thinking for a moment. "Absolutely!"

Vergil started to dive downwards, catching a large draft, sending him upwards cutting through thick clouds as he went.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open, as she extended her arms to her sides. "This is amazing Vergil! I've never felt so alive before!"

Vergil smiled, as he continued to climb higher, and higher through the clouds, until he broke free of them, leaving a puff in his wake. He spread his wings, stopping his ascent, and hovering in the air using his large wings.

Fayth breathed in deeply at the sight of the moon in front of them. It was bigger and brighter than she ever could remember seeing it. "I've never seen anything like this...it's amazing..."

He held her tightly, whispering into her ear. "If you promise to stop trying to kill yourself, you have my word that anytime you want to fly, I will take you to the moon and back..."

She turned in his arms, hugging his neck tightly. "Thankyou Vergil..."

He hugged her back, his large claws glistening in the moonlight, as he looked into her eyes. "Do you wanna do something really cool?"

She nodded, as she felt herself flung onto his back. "Hang on tight...do not let go for anything..." Fayth wrapped her arms around his neck once more, as she felt him retract his wings to his sides.

All of a sudden they were falling downwards like a comet, before falling through the clouds once more. She felt him draw out his wings stopping thier fall, and turn to face downwards. Two jetted through the air quickly, Vergil twisting his body around, causing them to spin in large circles through the night sky. "This is like my own roller coaster!" Fayth yelled as they started up again.

Vergil smiled, yelling back to her. "Only your roller coaster has no tracks, or set path...just like the rest of your life..."

The two soared through the sky together for hours before she told him where to take her, and he landed on top of Yoichi's castle.

As he landed, he set the girl down, and transformed back to his human self, faliing onto the ground from exhaustion.

She fell down next to him, laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Vergil turned to look at her, still trying to catch his breath.

"I've never had that much fun in my enitire life!" She turned to face him as well.

Vergil sat himself up painfully, his leg still broken.

Fayth sat up as well. "I will never forget this night, or what you did for me, as long as I live..."

Vergil stood, getting ready to leave. "I hope you don't forget the promise I made you either...anytime you feel sad, find me, and we will fly for as long as you like..."

She nodded. "I won't foget..."

Vergil became a demon once again, and started towards the edge of the mansion, before turning to her. "Meet me on the bridge tommorw night at the same time, and I will help you uncover the truth about your parents deaths..."

She smiled. "Thankyou..." She watched as he spread his wings, and flew off into the night. "Goodbye, my hero..."

**--End Flashback--**

Dante stared forward in awe. "My _brother_ did that for you?"

Fayth nodded. "Yes. I would not be here today if it wasn't for his kindness...you should learn from it..."

Dante laughed. "Well this is irony. No one has ever told me before to learn from _Vergil's_ kindness before...its usually the exact opposite..."

"Well believe it..." She crossed her arms.

"Why didn't Verge just tell me about you, instead of just sneaking out all the time?"

Fayth sighed. "Because he came to believe that this necklace held much more power than he knew of, and he didn't want to put you in unnecessary danger..."

Dantehung his head. "I should of listened to him...I never gave him a chance..."

Fayth drew his head up to meet her eyes. "Then listen to me now...because what I have to tell you could very well save your life..."

* * *

**Ok..that was long...Vergil says that he wants you to review this, or he will slice your heads off...Remember...Dante is doing my reviews next time, so if you want to ask him something personal he has promised to asnwer you:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap it's been a while since I updated this! Sorry about that! I've been busy with other crap. Ok... If you remember in the last chapter, I PROMISED Dante that he could do my reviews since I'm busy. Nothing good can come of this...

* * *

Spazert - Heh! I really don't like Yoichi all that much. I love my Verge, but don't tell him. He tends to let things like that go to his big head...and Vergil? Kind? OMG...you should try living with him somtime!**

**Lucifer Hisaki - Heh babe! Man you sound totally hot! As far as your question, I'll get him back, don't worry. PS...If you hit me on the back of the head again, I'm considering it foreplay. You are mine after that...smirks**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - Flying with me is alot more fun than Mr. Stuffypants...if you wanna fly, I'll take you anywhere you wanna go toots! Just call...**

**Liebchen - It sounds like you might have some anger issues. If that's true, we should talk. I need some help at DMC, since Vergil has been sitting on his ass lately. If you can weild Sparda half as good as you say, you can have the job!**

**SaiyAsianMaki - (AKA my Rune) Vergil says thankyou for your little gift. He put it on our nightstand, and says that if I ever touch him again, he will impale me in my sleep. So thats where that picture went...you better give it back before Vergil finds out. He is still pissed about it...hehe I thought it was cute :)**

**Velvet - Of course I know how much Vergie loves me, but somtimes he can be such a bitch. Luckily he is out today, so I can say that with out getting smaked upside the head...looks over shoulder**

**mistressofterror - I think Sephiroth is totally hot. I'd do him. Vergil would kill me for saying that..LOL  
**

**Neko Sandy - Vergil's leg was broken for a week. He told me it was from rough sex, but I didn't believe him. Finally! The truth comes out!**

**Sesshomaru-bishounen - MMM...I LOVE Bishounen! Are you hot? I'll be your uke anytime! HEHE Thanks for saying that my ass is hot. I kinda think so too. I'm going to go after Verge soon...don't worry! And yes...I am SO perfect...you have no idea wink**

**Crystal Snake - Ooohh..I have a snake too...wanna see? You can come live with me if you want, but I gotta ask Vergil first...I don't think that he would mind... :)**

**Seeker - Heh sexy baby! No way...I don't WANT to be with Yoichi, but it's not up to me. Its up to the bitch of an authoress...I love my Vergil, and I will remain loyal to him if I can! I want to ...really! I'm gonna use Yoichi like he is using me...you'll see...**

**SamuraiDevil - Thanks for reading this! Ummm...are you cute as well?**

**bloodrayne5555 - Ooooohh - its you again! I want you to come over here and put your swords into me...kinky huh?

* * *

**

**OMG..I just read these...Dante is the worlds biggest pervert! Im so sorry! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I will try and update faster from now on! LOL**

**OH yeah...

* * *

...Vergil wants me to tell all of you that he recently signed up for a live journal. He posts how he feels, and if Dante is annoying him or not.. LOL He wants you all to visit and poct comments for him. Oh yeah, and questions if you have any for him...hehehehehe Its www. size=1 width=100% noshade>**

**Chapter 8**

Dante sat staring at the young girl in front of him. "I'm sorry for hitting you...that's not like me at all...I don't know what came over me..."

Fayth smiled gently. "It's ok. You thought that your partner had betrayed you." She touched the sid of Dante's cheek with her small hand. "Just promise me that you know now, that he would never do that to you."

Dante nodded. "I do." He hung his head low. "I should of known before now...if there is one thing that Verge is above all, it's honorable..."

Fayth nodded. "That's for sure...and daring."

Dante laughed. "He learned the crazy stuff from me..."

Fayth grew serious. "Speaking of serious, we have a major problem Dante. Yoichi has bigger plans for you than you think. I don't know the details of them yet, but I suspect that they are not to your advantage."

Dante sat back in his chair, a large sigh escaping his lips. "That's not my main concern at the moment. My brother is reverting back to his old ways. You don't know how long it took me to get him to accept love into that cold heart of his. The only thing I feel inside of me now, is emptiness." Dante put his elbows on his knees, looking the girl in the eyes. "It scares the hell out of me Fayth..."

Fayth wrapped her arms around the young twin. "It scares me too Dante. Vergil is my best friend in the world. Yoichi has been pinning you two against eachother from the start. He wanted someone strong to go in after the stone, and found you, and subsequently your brother. He is using you to get what he wants Dante. He dosen't care if you live or die once he has what he wants. We will find a way to fix this ok? In the meantime however, you need to go meet with Yoichi. He's probabally wondering where you are by now..."

Dante hugged her back lightly, and stood up. "Ok. You snoop around and see if you can find out exactly why he wants that damn stone..."

Fayth nodded, and stood as well. "Sounds like a plan..." She started to leave the room, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Dante looking down at her.

"Be careful ok babe? If you mean that much to my brother, then I will protect you as well..."

Fayth smiled. "Thanks...and I didn't mean what I said before Dante...you are a good person. Vergil wouldn't love you if you weren't." She opened the library door, and slipped out.

Dante ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope it's not too late for Vergil and I..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Vergil and Sonnillon landed on the balcony outside of Vergil's former bedroom. As they did, Vergil took his human form once more, running a hand over his blade. He inhaled deeply.

"I will leave you to rest now my lord." Sonnillon bowed before Vergil.

Vergil waved his hand. "Thankyou. Go now. Let the generals know that I will be meeting with them in the morning. I have great plans for this place now that it is mine once more..." The dark twin turned his back to the demon, and made his way into the large room.

Sonnillon's eye's flashed a devilish shade of red, as he thought to himself, smiling. "_Yes Nelo Angelo...and we have plans for you as well..."_

Vergil turned suddenly to face him. "Did you say something?"

Sonnillon shook his head. "No master. I was just leaving..." The demon flapped it's large wings, and took off into the open air.

Vergil continued to eye the balcony suspeciously. "You said something demon, and I plan on discovering what it was..." Vergil yawned, and unhooked his word from his side. He laid it on a large table next to his bed, and set about removing his coat and boots. He then removed his black top and fell onto the bed. The older twin stared at the empty ceiling with a blank look on his face. "_I wonder where you are right now Dante...are you in that man's arms? You should be here, in..." _He shook his head. "That will never happen again, and the sooner I accept it, the better."Closing his eyes, Vergil fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the treachory surrounding him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dante opened the large doors to the office where Yoichi was waiting for him. He peeked around the door, into the dimly lit room. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

He saw Yoichi's chair swing around. "Dante...there you are. I was begining to wonder if you had gotten lost..."

Thinking quickly, Dante moved into the room. "Umm...no. I was just taking my time getting ready for you is all..."

Yoichi stood up, and walked seductively over to the young twin. He ran a delicate hand through Dante's white hair. "You do look amazing..." Dante breathed in deeply at the feeling of the man's hand running up and down his back.

Dante was inwardly sickened by his touch, but knew that he had a part to play. "Thanks..." He quickly moved over to the bar, breaking the contact. "Can I get a drink or something?"

As Dante turned his back to the vampire, Yoichi bit his own bottom lip hard, causing blood to rise to the surface. He ran his own tounge across his lips, as he studied Dante's form.

Dante turned to see a strange look on his host's face. "Is something wrong Yoichi?"

Yoichi smiled at him. "Of course not Dante...nothing is, when you are around..." The vampire walked to the bar, and began searching for something behind it.

Dante sat himself down at one of the barstools surrounding the small bar. "What are you looking for anyways?"

Yoichi kept looking through the cabinets. "You drank me out of your favorite black vodka, so I'm looking for a suitable replacement for someone of your quality..."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Thanks...I think..."

Yoichi popped up from behind the bar with a bottle in his hand, and a grin on his face. "I think that you will find this quite pleasing..." He poured some of the drink into a small glass and pushed it towards the demon slayer. "Try this..."

Dante sipped it and made a squirmish face. "It's good, but a little warm..."

Yoichi smiled. "I'm sorry Dante...we are out of ice..." The vampire suddenly walked over to the window, as if he had thought of something. He opened the window, and reached upwards, pulling an icicle off one of of the gutters. He closed the window, and walked back to Dante. After running it under water to wash it off, he broke off part of it, and placed it into Dante's glass. "There...that should help..."

Dante looked at him as if he was mad. "Ummm...thanks?"

Yoichi reached out, and touched his hand. "Nothing is too good for you, my love..." He watched as Dante took another sip. "How it is now?"

Dante nodded. "Much better...thankyou..."

The vampire licked his lips at the young twin. "It's called the Jewel of Russia...another very expensive vodka..."

Dante knew where the conversation was headed, and decided to change the subject. "So tell me about how to get the stone Yoichi..."

The vampire looked as if he was caught off guard. "Dante...relax. There will be plenty of time to discuss that after we have a wonderful dinner..." Yoichi walked around the bar, resting himself against Dante's back. "...wouldn't you agree?"

Dante had a terrified look on his face. "Yeah...just wonderful..."

Yoichi walked to the door, extending his hand to Dante. "Are you coming my love?"

Dante looked from side to side nervously, before slamming the rest of his drink. "Sure...coming..."

The dark haired man lead Dante a short distance, and opened another door for him. "Please...after you my pet..."

Dante looked at the man as if he were insane. "Your what?"

Yoichi smiled. "Nevermind...please...go in and look around..."

Dante smirked at the man. "After you...I don't feel like being your dinner tonight..."

Yoichi nodded and walked into the room, followed by the young twin. Dante gasped at the layout before him. A large table with a red satin tablecloth was placed int front of a roaring fireplace. Food of all different kinds adorned the table, making Dante salivate. "Where did you get all of this food? I mean, if the power is out, how the hell did you cook it?"

The vampire smiled. "Do you like it? I'm glad. I had Makishuma make this just for us. Luckily for us, he specializes in cooking over firewood, so all of the food should be delicious."

Dante grabbed his stomach, as he felt a small gurgle in it. He was so hungry, that if pizza hut was operational, he would of wiped them clean.

"You look hungry Dante...please...sit and eat..." Yoichi pulled out a chair at one end of the long table.

Dante sat down, and ripped into the chicken in front of him, pulling off the legs on the sides. He then grabbed some roasted potatoes and bread.

Yoichi sat down at the opposite end of the table, studying the young man in front of him. Dante looked up at him, just as he was biting into a chicken leg. "What?"

The vampire smiled wickedly. "You are so beautiful no matter what you are doing Dante..."

Dante cocked an eye up. "Thanks..." He promptly went back to devouring everything in front of him, until he leaned back in his chair, his stomach full.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Yoichi wiped the corner of his mouth with a red cloth napkin.

Dante let out a large yawn. "Man. I'm so damn full that I could go to sleep right now. That food was great..."

Yoichi stood. "You cannot sleep just yet. We have much to go over before you leave tommorow." The vampire walked over to where Dante was seated, and began to massage his shoulders. "Plus, you look entirely too handsome to let it go to waste..."

Dante was inwardly hating every minute of the man's touch, but tried to go along with it for information's sake. "You look great yourseelf Yoichi..."

The dark haired man walked back to his own place, and grabbed a file that had been sitting next to him. "Join me over here Dante..." He pulled a chair out from the table next to him.

Dante walked slowly to the man, and sat down. "What's that?"

Yoichi opened the file. It contained various maps and diagrams. "These are what you will need to know before departing on your adventure.

Dante scoffed. "I don't need a bunch of papers. I've got Ebony and Ivory. They are all the help I need..."

The vampire smiled deviously. "You might change your mind, after you read the documents..."

The young twin took the file hesitantly, and began to study the pictures contained in it. "What the hell are these things?" He pointed to a picture of a large six horned demon that was shooting lightning from its claws.

"_That_ is a Moloch. It is one of several rare breeds of creature that you will encounter on your way. As you decsend lower into the caverns of the underworld, the beasts will become stronger and more powerful. These documents will teach you thier weaknesses, so that you might exploit them."

Dante cocked an eye up at another picture. He set the file down in his lap and smiled at Yoichi. "These guys don't look so damn tough. I can handle them with no problem..."

Yoichi grinned. "That may be true Dante...but it is the final keeper of the stone that you will need to loose sleep over. It is a beast so powerful, that no being has ever gotten within ten feet of it. Some say, that the creautre is in the from of a huge demonic dragon, that not only breathes fire, but ice as well."

Dante looked horrified. "Well how in the hell do you expect me to beat it then?"

Yoichi moved in closer to the young Sparda, and whispered in his ear. "You cannot do it alone...you will need my powers as well as your own."

Dante jumped out of his chair. "Woah buddy. You are NOT biting me..."

Yoichi stood, and moved closer to Dante, who was slowly backing away from him. "You don't have any choice demon slayer. The fact is, that with out my powers of teleporation, mind control, and extraordinary vision, you don not stand a chance against the beast."

Dante put his hand out in front of him, as he felt his back hit a wall. "I can kick the crap out of it with my devil trigger. I have enough problems with being a half breed, so I certainly don't need your damn vampire blood in my system as well."

Yoichi pinned Dante to the wall, staring deeply into his eyes. Dante was about to push him off, when he saw Yoichi's eyes begin to transform themselves. The black orbs became small circling whirpools, making the young twin feel paralyzed. He began to hear voices in his headm telling him to relax, and to lean his head back. Dante knew that he shouldn't but for some reason, felt like he was no longer in control of his own mind.

The vampire licked his lips, as his fangs grew longer, and sharper. He began to reach his head into the crook of Dante's soft neck. "Who knows demon, you might just like this..."

Dante hissed, as he felt Yoichi's fangs enter his skin like thick needles. His blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he felt a rythmic sucking on the side of his throat. His hands began to tremble, as he felt his blood being drawn from his body, and began to feel light headed.

Yoichi withdrew his mouth, and caught the young twin as he fell forward, and into his awaiting arms. He picked Dante up, and began to carry him back to his bedroom.

The vampire laid Dante down onto his bed gently, and pulled back his black tanktop. Yoichi began to run his hands up and down his prey's smooth chest. "You will be mine now Dante, fore we share the same blood. Just as you have become half vampire, you have allowed me to become a half demon."

Dante began to moan, and roll around on the bed. "Yoichi...you fucking piece of shit...I can't see..."

Yoichi put a soft hand on Dante's forehead. "Relax Dante...you eyes are just adjusting to your rebirth..."

Dante sat up, looking in the direction that he though the voice was coming from, but not quite succeding. "My what? What the hell is that suppose to mean? I was already born once. I don't think that I need to do it all over..."

Yoichi laughed. "What I meant Dante, is that you now have my vampire blood coarsing through your veins. Your sight will return momentarily, and when it does, everything will become clear..."

Dante roared out, and fell out of the bed. He scrambled across the floor, trying to locate the table that held his twin guns. Yoichi watched, as the young twin used his hands to feel his way across the carpeted floor, unable to find what he was looking for. The vampired stood, and removed Dante's guns from the table, and set them on the floor before him.

Dante smiled, as he felt the familiar grips of his girls, and stood up. "Where are you, you lying piece of shit? Make some noise...I dare you..."

Yoichi smiled, and sat back down on the bed. He watched Dante stalk around the room, listening for the slightest noise that would trip his hairpins triggers.

Yoichi reached into one of the pillows on the bed silently, and pulled out a single feather. He held it up over the floor silently, and released it from his finger tips.

As the feather floated downwards, Dante turned. He could of sworn that he could hear a soft swishing sound from behind him. He turned and pulled the hammer's of his guns back. Cocking an ear up, he heard a small thump echo from the floor, and opened fire on it.

After he stopped shooting, he heard a small laugh. "That was amazing Dante...you are much more skilled than I could of dreamed..."

Dante growled. "You're still breathing? How could I of missed?" He sank to the floor, dropping his guns in front of him. "I'm worthles now. I'm a blind half breed, with vampire blood running throughout me. This can't get any worse..."

Yoishi walked over to the young man, and sat next to him. "Dante...you didn't miss. You completely destoryed your target..."

Dante began to blink profusely as his vision started to return to him. "What are you talking about? You're still talking..."

Yoichi said nothing, as he watched Dante rub his bloodshot eyes. "You are begining to see again aren't you?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah, and when I do, you are as good as dust..."

The vampire laughed. "Do you forget, that your blood is also within me? Shooting me will no longer kill me..."

The young twin slammed his fist into the floor. "Dammit! You cheating bastard!"

"It's not cheating Dante. You have given me a wonderful gift, and I have simply returned the favour..."

Dante took a deep breath, as his vision completely returned. He looked around as if he was confused.

"What is it Dante?" Yoichi looked at him, a smile gracing his mouth.

"I can't explain it really...it just seems as though everything looks sharper. I can see details that I never could before you..."

Yoichi licked his lips. "Before I bit you...right?"

Dante nodded, holding a hand up to the brusied side of his neck. "Yeah...that..." The young Sparda turned his attention to the smoking hole in the floor. "What the hell? See? I did miss...I hit the damn floor instead of you..."

Yoichi stood up, and wlaked over to the spot. "No Dante...you shot the sound that your ears heard."

"And what was it that me ears heard?"

The vampire smirked at the white haired man who was staring at him with a look of confusion. "The sound that you heard Dante, was a single feather, hitting the carpet."

Dante looked at him smugly. "Yeah right man...no one can hear anything that inaudible..."

Yoichi reached into the pillow once more, and pulled out another feather. "Watch demon slayer..." He extended his arm, and dropped the feather once more.

Dante's eyes grew huge, as he heard the same swishing sound as the feather floated back and forth towards the ground. As the feather hit the ground, Dante jumped to his feet. "Holy shit Yoichi...I heard that...but how?"

Yoichi stood, and wrapped his arms around the young twin's waist. "You have my powers now...you have heightened vision, and hearing, as well as many other extraordinary gifts..."

Dante smiled for a brief moment. "This might not be so bad afterall..."

* * *

**Let me know if you like this chapter! R&R for me and I will update quick! **


	9. White Out Update

First of all...YES I am still alive and kickin. LOL And YES I plan on updating this story very soon! I continue to get reviews for this story all the time so I have decided that I cannot let it die. Expect an update in the next couple of weeks. For anyone who likes yaoi, I still write alot of it on Y! gallery under the same pen name, I just dont post it here because it will get banned as did some of my other works on this site. LOL I have alot of my yaoi art there as well. Thanks again to everyone who wants me to write more of this story.

Much Love...

-V666-


End file.
